Demona's Crusade
by rbrooks25
Summary: Demona and Brooklyn have arrived back in the present but much as changed since Brooklyn first went back in time. Now, a group calling themselves the Crusaders is attempting to wipe out gargoyles and any human sympathizers they find. The original Wyvern Clan and Cold-Fire will need to come together with familiar allies to fight this new threat. (Book 3: Curse of the Azure Warrior)
1. Prologue

Goliath tried to survey his surroundings. His vision was blurred due to the tears in his eyes caused by the smoke from the fire that was quickly spreading all around him. The gargoyle leader felt helpless and the feeling was foreign to him.

"Demona, Angela, if you can hear me say something." Goliath shouted. Fire surrounded him in all directions and what had once been the Xanatos tower was collapsing around him. He saw a slender azure arm sticking out from a pile of debris and made his way over to it and began to lift the heavy beams when a familiar voice stopped him.

"You let this happen, Goliath. Your blindness was always the doom of our clan." Goliath turned quickly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but standing in front of him was indeed his rookery brother, Cold-Stone. "You will die along with those you have betrayed."

"Brother, why would you speak this way to me. I have betrayed no one." Cold-Stone smirked and disappeared as the azure arm moved the pile and a decaying Demona rose to her feet and all around him one member of his clan rose up from the ground in various states of decay. They began to walk towards him then while chanting 'your fault.'

…

The Fates approached Goliath and froze time before he could speak with Demona and Brooklyn.

"Oberon told us that we only have to guide them back to the path. Are you certain that this is the right way to do this?" The white-haired Fate asked curiously.

"We all saw what will happen if this new fate remains un-altered. We must stop that at any cost and we do not have much time." The black-haired Fate replied.

"The Crusaders already have killed too many of them and even some of their human allies. We must act now or all will be lost. This dream will cause Goliath to act when he sees that his path is leading inevitably to that conclusion." The blonde Fate added. "Now, let us go visit their human allies. We must put the rest of the pieces into place if our mission is to succeed. They disappeared from the room and appeared in front of Matt just as he closed the door to the room that Angela was in. When they appeared he went to draw his gun and cursed when he realized he had left it on his dresser in his bedroom.

"It's a little early for a date, don't you think?" Matt grinned as the Fates gave him an annoyed look. "Not the talkative types huh? That's okay, why don't you just tell me why you're in my house before I have to be rude and throw you out." Matt said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have courage. That is good for you will need it if you are to survive what's to come." The Fates said in unison.

"And what exactly is to come?" Matt asked beginning to feel irritated by the creepy girls.

"You and your new friend in there will determine the course for both of your species for generations to come. Make your choices wisely and be brave no matter what obstacles you face." The blonde Fate advised.

"Get out of my house." Matt demanded and pulled his gun from its holster.

"Very well, we're leaving." The Fates replied. "Just remember that every decision you make from here on will make the difference between war and peace between your two species. Remember that." They went to leave and were surprised to see Puck appear in front of them.

"So, this is your plan? I thought that getting Goliath and the detective woman together was your plan to make peace between the humans and the gargoyles." Puck reminded them.

"That still is the plan; however we need to prepare for the worst scenario." The blonde Fate advised him.

"You're expecting Demona to run back to Goliath aren't you?" Puck chuckled and shook his head. "So, me turning against Lucifer and siding once more with Oberon is reliant on a plan that you're not even certain about."

"You knew the risks when you agreed to this." The black haired Fate pointed out.

"Yes, but then I thought I was working with intelligent beings." Puck sighed irritably. "Alright, I knew that getting Demona to stay with Brooklyn was a long shot so I will help with both ideas and I hope that one of them works out or one species will destroy the other."

"That's correct." The Fates replied.

"You of course do realize that even if both couples stay together that won't guarantee a fix for this situation, don't you?" Puck grinned mischievously at them.

"Yes, of course we know that, which is why we must ask for your help once more." The Fates replied.

"Alright, but this time it's going to cost you." He smiled wide and rubbed his hands together. "So, where do we start?"

…

"You all failed to destroy them." Gabriel shouted. "I can see now that I need to do this for you. In my place I am leaving a trusted assistant who hates these creatures as much as I." The door to the Crusaders conference room opened up and Jason walked through wearing his new gold robes.

"I am thankful to you for bringing me here, milord. I will not fail you." Jason bowed slightly and Gabriel acknowledged him with a slight nod of his head.

"Have a seat my new Lieutenant. Tell the others of your plan and if you do fail me know that I will send you back where I found you." Gabriel stated in a matter of fact tone. Jason became visibly pale but nodded his head firmly.

"I will succeed and the war will begin on schedule." Jason replied. Gabriel grinned wickedly at him.

"It damn well better," He said before he and Marianne walked out of the room.

…

"Are you sure you don't want to live with your sisters?" Hercules asked as he sat in his house cuddled up to Xena while watching the news. She sighed and looked at him for a moment before she replied.

"I love my sisters but the day I found out that you were immortal and I was bond to you was the happiest in my life. If they need me I will help them of course. For now, all I want to do is be with you." She kissed him passionately and they settled in to watch their program.

…

Macbeth and Drexia walked through the streets of New York City. He had his hand around her waist as they headed towards their favorite restaurant. A man wearing all black with a dark hood covering his head stepped from the shadows and slammed the bolt forward on his rifle.

"Now, I have you, monster." The man raised his rifle and took aim through the large scope on top. "Now, you pay for all you've taken from me."

…

Cold-Fire wanted to stop what she knew was about to happen, but she couldn't do anything but stand there and watch. What should have been the happiest day the gargoyles had in centuries would be one of heartbreak for Goliath and she felt bad for the gargoyle she had once called leader. Goliath continued to stare at his angel who was holding the hand of a gargoyle that he had once called friend.

"What is happening here?" Goliath asked.

"It's a long story. Please have a seat my leader and my love and I will tell you the whole story." Saying those words in front of Goliath made her shake so hard that Brooklyn thought she would shake out of her skin. Brooklyn squeezed her hand reassuringly and for a moment he began to feel bad for his old friend.

 _I have to do this if I am going to prove why she should be with me._ "It is your right to challenge Goliath, but know that you will not win her heart through a fight." Brooklyn pointed out.

"I will listen for now." Goliath growled and his eyes began to glow bright white. He sat down and waited to hear what they had to say. _This can't be real. I must be dreaming._ That was his last thought before Demona cleared her throat and began to tell him their story.

…

Elisa arrived home after another long shift and after she pet her cat Cagney for a moment she headed to take a shower. She reached the bathroom door and quickly turned as she drew her gun.

"You won't need that, Detective." The white haired Fate informed her.

"We're here with important news." The black haired Fate added.

"It's about you, the gargoyles, and the Fate of all mankind." The blonde Fate finished. "Just give us a few minutes and we're certain that you'll understand why we had to come to see you." Elisa switched the safety back on and slowly lowered the gun.

"You have five minutes. Start talking." Elisa ordered.


	2. Chapter 1: Everything's Changed

Goliath lost track of time as he stared at his angel and his friend for a few moments before either of them found the courage to speak.

"Wh…what is going on here?" Goliath asked and Demona looked away from him. Brooklyn scratched his neck and looked away nervously.

"I'm so sorry, Goliath. I wish there was a better way to tell you this, but Brooklyn and I…well, we fell in love centuries ago." Demona said in a quick pace so she could get everything that she wanted to say out.

"How can this be? We were only just awakened." Goliath asked still in shock. Brooklyn sighed.

"The first time we woke things were much different. Demona fought the clan and it leads to the deaths of all of us in a few years." Brooklyn paused for a moment before he continued. "I used the Phoenix gate to travel back in time to kill her before she betrayed us to the Vikings." Goliath's eyes widened.

"You did what?" Goliath shook his head and tried to wake from what he thought must be in the middle of a horrible nightmare.

"It's true that the Captain and I plotted to remove the other humans from castle using the Vikings. With the way they treated us I didn't know what else to do." Demona said in a matter of fact tone.

"What you should have done was come to me." Goliath growled as he slowly stood back up and faced them with his eyes glowing bright white. "You did all this. You betrayed us and our brothers and sisters would still be alive if it hadn't been for you." Brooklyn felt Demona shudder and saw her eyes beginning to water. He stepped in front of her and growled as his eyes started to glow.

"Do not speak that way again. She has done more to save our kind than you can imagine." Brooklyn stepped closer to him. "She is my mate now and whether you accept that or not is immaterial." Demona put her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Is that true?" Goliath asked and Demona couldn't look him in the eye but she nodded slowly. He growled and turned to walk towards the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Demona asked curiously.

"That's none of your concern any longer." Goliath said before he stepped out of the room. All of the times Demona had pictured being reunited with Goliath she never pictured that. She quickly sat down before her legs gave out.

"I…I'm fine. I just need…time to sort this out." Demona said in answer to Brooklyn's look of concern. She rose back to her feet with his help and then allowed him to bring her back to the room. When he sat her down on the bed she sat motionless and stared at the wall. _I'm sorry, Goliath._

…

"What's your hurry, Lad?" Hudson asked just as Goliath nearly knocked him over.

"I have something that I must attend to. Keep an eye on the others until I return." Without waiting for an answer Goliath quickly leaped over the edge of the battlements and started to glide over the city. Hudson watched him until he could no longer see him in the distance.

 _Who does he think he's kidding?_ Hudson walked to his room and saw Brooklyn talking with Demona. "Lad, I need to speak with you a moment." Hudson said in the sternest tone he could.

"I don't care to be lectured." Brooklyn snarled. Hudson glared at him and Brooklyn sighed. "Fine, what is it?"

"She still carries her bond. What you are doing is against tradition." Hudson pointed out. Brooklyn shook his head irritably.

"She chose me." Brooklyn replied.

"From what I've been reading from the Macbeth legends it seems more likely that you took advantage of her when she was vulnerable." Hudson accused as he tossed the book he had been reading. Brooklyn caught it and started to quickly flip through the pages.

"That's not what happened." Brooklyn protested. Hudson waited for him to continue but Brooklyn was too busy studying the pages.

"I will admit that from what I have read you saved them, but tell me this Lad and be honest. If she did choose you as you claim then why does she still carry her bond?" Hudson asked. Brooklyn turned away from him and hurled the book across the room.

"That is just a story written to entertain human children. I am her mate now and if Goliath or you have such a problem with it then you should leave." Brooklyn snarled angrily.

"I'm not going anywhere. I am simply asking you the questions that you should have already asked yourself." Hudson said as he turned and left the room.

…

"What is it that you want?" Elisa asked again as she waited for the Fates to explain why they were in her apartment.

"Stay close to the gargoyles." The black-haired Fate advised.

"Stay particularly close to their leader. The gargoyle they all call Goliath." The white-haired Fate added.

"Be wary of the one they call Demona. She will try to stand between you and your destiny." The blonde Fate finished.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who is Demona and why would she try to… That figures." She found that she was alone and talking to herself. "I'm not dreaming am I?" Elisa asked Cagney as the cat stretched out on her couch. She chuckled and stripped off her clothes before she stepped in the shower. _I need to layoff the late nights. I must be seeing things._ She finished her shower and went to bed just as the sun was starting to rise.

…

Angela awoke in Matt's apartment. She looked around for a minute and sighed in relief when she saw he wasn't there.

"Good, I can sneak out." Angela was beginning to like Matt and that concerned the young gargoyle. She stood slowly and felt a sharp pain in her knee that brought tears to her eyes. She fell back on the bed holding her knee.

"It's just like I said Mary." Angela looked up quickly and saw Matt and Mary coming into the room. "Her knee cap has been shattered and we need to get it too heal properly." Mary made her way up to Angela.

"Relax, I know all about your kind thanks to Ophelia." Mary grinned at her and then began to study Angela's leg. "It's a good thing you're a gargoyle this will take weeks to heal instead of months." Mary said in a matter of fact tone as she began to look through her bag that she brought with her.

"Weeks…? I can't stay here for weeks." Angela's voice sounded panicked as she tried to get up. Mary gently pushed her shoulder to get her to lie back down.

"It's okay Angela; you're more than welcome to stay with me." Matt said from the doorway.

"I know…you've been very kind to me, but I can't stay here." Angela said in such a soft tone that Matt could barely understand her.

"Don't worry, I will tell your clan that you're here and you're safe." Matt tried to sound reassuring. Angela smiled at him and he couldn't explain why it made him feel good to see her smile.

"Mary, could you please give Matt and me a moment alone?" Angela asked while Mary was finishing bandaging her leg, and putting it in a cast.

"Just give me a moment to finish this. You want this leg to heal correctly." Mary grinned at her. While she finished bandaging her leg Angela kept glancing at Matt. He noticed her and grinned when she looked at him the third time. She turned quickly away and began to blush a deep purple. _Why can't I just accept the fact that this will never work._ Angela thought bitterly as she slowly glanced at him again. This time Matt pretended not to notice while her eyes seemed to be fixated upon him.

Angela was so fixated on Matt that she nearly jumped when Mary spoke again.

"You'll need to keep weight off of this leg, and get plenty of rest. While the wound is healing you'll feel tempted to take off the cast and scratch your knee. You'll need to resist that temptation or it won't heal properly." Mary said while she packed her equipment and headed for the door. "Keep her here as long as she needs Matt." Mary advised and then leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "She has a crush on you. Take care that you don't hurt her." Matt just nodded and Mary left the room.

"Matt, please understand that while I appreciate your hospitality I cannot stay here…What are you doing?" She asked, because he sat on the bed next to her and brushed her hair out of her face. She felt her heart begin to beat rapidly. She looked into his eyes and felt the desire to kiss him again. _What the hell am I thinking?_ She turned away from him coldly. "Did I give you permission to touch me?" She snarled at him.

"I'm…sorry I just…" Matt began and he went to stand but Angela quickly grabbed his arm.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." Angela looked into his eyes as he turned back around. "I…I'm not sure what I'm feel…" Matt couldn't help himself and he leaned down and kissed her. Her body went rigid and he thought she would slap him, but then she began to relax and kiss him back. After a few seconds that felt like a lifetime to Matt Angela gently pushed him away while she caught her breath.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done…" Matt began to apologize. Angela put her head in her hands and tried to think of what to say.

"Matt, you have to understand that I am destined to be with one of my kind." Matt nodded in understanding and began to stand. "Please don't leave. I really do enjoy talking to you, and I think I'm feeling things for you but I wanted you to know why I can't let whatever this is between us continue." Her eyes began to water and she quickly blinked to clear them.

"I will be right back." Matt said and he quickly left the room. Angela never felt so confused in her life. _What am I doing? I love Broadway. Don't I?_ She thought miserably while she waited for Matt to return. She suddenly started sniffing the air. She didn't know what the smell was that was coming towards her but it made her hungry. That's when she realized it had been awhile since she had eaten last.

"I don't know what your kind eats, but I thought I would make you some eggs with a few pieces of bacon on the side." Matt said. He walked into the room carrying a tray with the food on it and a tall glass of water. He sat the tray down next to her and went to leave.

"You don't have to go." Angela said before he got to the door.

"I won't be gone long I have to call in to work and let them know I am starting my vacation today." He grinned at her and then walked out of the room.

…

"You broke his heart you know." Cold-Fire pointed out. Demona glared at her sister for a moment.

"I don't need this right now. You know how hard it was for me to do it, but it had to be done." Demona replied bitterly.

"Did it?" Cold-Fire asked irritably. "Brooklyn came back in time with the intention of killing you. Fate intervened and somehow he ended up in the middle of that war."

"I know all that." Demona snapped. "He was still there when I needed him to be. That is more than I can say for many in this clan, including Goliath." Xanatos cleared his throat and lightly knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ladies, but we really need to get going. Where's Goliath?" David asked as Demona slowly stood up and walked towards the door.

"He left. We're on our own with this." Cold-Fire said as Demona passed them without saying a word.

"Will she be alright?" David asked as he watched Demona walk over to the computer monitors and wait for them. Owen came into the room leading the other gargoyles behind him.

"I assume that you all know why you are here now." David said as he picked up a remote off of his desk and hit a button causing the three television screens to come on. "The discs that were stolen need to be retrieved from each of these installations at the same moment otherwise the defenses will start up making it impossible to retrieve the others.

"Okay, so Demona and I will take the air fortress and…" Brooklyn began before Cloud-Fire began to laugh. "What's so amusing?"

"You're not strong enough to fly that far or that fast. I will go with Demona. I'm sure that you three can take care of the tower." She said referring to Lexington and Broadway going with Brooklyn.

"I'm the leader here now that Goliath has left." Brooklyn pointed out angrily. "I will make the decisions."

"No, you're not second. I am still Goliath's second and I agree with Cold-Fire on this." Demona said after she grew tired of listening to them argue.

"Goliath made me second before…" Brooklyn began.

"Before you travelled back in time he did make you second, however in this timeline he has not yet done so." Demona interrupted him. "Cold-Fire and I will assault the air fortress; you three will go to the tower, Hudson it looks like the underground path will be easiest so I am leaving that to you. Take the dog with you and keep him out of trouble." She said in a commanding tone.

"Let's go while we still have time then." Broadway said. He was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to go with Lexington to visit the Avalon clan again. He was especially sorry to not be able to visit Angela. Brooklyn, Lex, and Broadway left and began to glide towards their target.

"Hey, isn't that a hot dog stand? Maybe we can get a quick snack on the way." Brooklyn called out. The other two looked down but couldn't see the stand.

"Where is it? I don't see it." Broadway said as he searched frantically for it. Lexington shook his head and shrugged.

"I don't know. Brooklyn, where is it? Brooklyn…?" Lexington and Brooklyn looked around but couldn't find their friend.

"Maybe he forgot something. C'mon, we need to hurry." Broadway snapped irritably. He was angry with Brooklyn for leaving but even more upset that he was hungry and there was no hot dog stand. After a few minutes they arrived at the tower and they looked at it for a moment trying to decide how to get in. When Brooklyn went with them in the past he had suggested the elevator shaft, but Broadway counted the floors and made a different suggestion.

"We can go through that window and take them by surprise." Broadway pointed out. Lexington studied the building for a moment before agreeing with the bigger gargoyles idea. Broadway dove and began to pick up and crashed through the window with Lexington following close behind him. The technicians in the room backed away from the gargoyles as quickly as they could and Broadway grinned.

"This was almost too easy." Lex said as he looked around for the disc that they were looking for. The room was suddenly filled with smoke and neither of them could see two feet in front of them but they clearly heard the boots of several men running into the room. "We need to get out of here." He called out and headed for the window.

"Not without the disc." Broadway said as he leaped towards the panel that he saw hoping the disc was inside. One of the soldiers fired his rifle. The shot missed Broadway but struck the panel he was jumping towards causing it to explode creating a large fireball that caused the tower to collapse. Lex was nearly to the window during the explosion and was knocked out. He struggled to get control as he began to fall and then glided back towards the tower.

"Broadway," He shouted as another explosion caused the rubble from the building to spread in all directions leaving a crater in its center. He dove down and started going through the rubble and began to tear up when he couldn't find him. "I have to tell the others." He said and glided as quick as his wings would carry him back to the castle.

…

Hudson led Bronx down through the subway to the underground base. They reached a metal door that appeared on their left.

"I think this is it, boy." Hudson said grimly as he drew his dagger. Bronx sniffed at the door and nodded. He slowly slid open the door and stepped inside. They walked down the long hallway a few steps and suddenly a loud alarm rang through the corridor. The lights went out and red strobe lights that had been setup down each side of the wall began to flash on and off. They heard slamming sounds coming from in front of them and sounded as if it was coming towards them. They turned and ran back to the doorway and Bronx was able to slide underneath it just before it slammed shut. Hudson slammed his shoulder into the door but he couldn't get it to open. "Bronx, go and get help lad." Hudson said as he looked for a way out of the corridor.

"The sensors detected something this way." Hudson heard the shout and the sound of men running towards him.

…

"Why did you insist on coming with me?" Demona asked while she glided towards the airship with Cold-Fire. Cold-Fire grinned at her.

"I thought we could use the time to talk and besides it's been a long time since we hunted together and this is as close to that as I can get." Cold-Fire replied honestly. They flew around a building and dove to pick up speed before they climbed up to get enough height to reach the airship.

"Very well, what is it that you wish to speak of?" Demona asked impatiently already knowing what her sister had in mind.

"I know that Brooklyn was helpful when you were in a fragile state and your back was against the wall, but now we're home with our clan and your bond is still strong. You can fool Goliath, Brooklyn, and maybe even yourself into believing that you've changed but I know you to well." She stated bluntly. Demona growled irritably.

"You're crossing the line now, Sister." Demona snarled. Cold-Fire laughed at the annoyed look on her sister's face.

"You forget that I know you better than anyone. I've always known your heart even better than you know it yourself." Cold-Fire reminded her. "When you first fell in love but was claimed by Circe you came to me to ask my advice. Do you remember that?" Demona nodded.

"I was so terrified that I would make a fool out of myself and fight her only to be rejected after it was over." Demona said quietly.

"And what was my advice then?" Cold-Fire asked patiently. They reached the air fortress before Demona could answer and she dug her claws into the bottom hatch before ripping it off. They quickly climbed inside and looked around. They found themselves in a maintenance tunnel underneath the bridge of the airship. Two guards in jumpsuits ran forward brandishing pistols.

"You advised me to not let my insecurity to get the better of me." Demona leapt onto the wall. "You said to fight for what I want no matter how hard it is." Demona landed on one of the guards just before he fired his gun causing him to miss and strike an oxygen tube.

"Exactly and your bond being intact tells me that you desire Goliath just as you did before if not more." Cold-Fire pointed out. She grinned and leapt forward while delivering a kick to the mid-section of the other guard. "What you felt, or thought you felt for Brooklyn was simply a manifestation of the loneliness and bitterness that built up from ten years of being separated from your mate." They threw the guards into a small closet and continued forward. They arrived at a small ladder that had a small door that led straight to the bridge.

"I will admit that I had second and possibly third thoughts when I saw Goliath, but I owe Brooklyn so much that it would be wrong for me to leave him just because the spell on Goliath is broken." Demona replied after a few moments.

"Actually, it isn't. Brooklyn knew even if he could never admit it to himself that this day would come. I'm not going to keep going over this but I want you to know that it's okay to follow your heart rather than let obligation choose your path." Cold-Fire advised.

"You're right of course, I will consider what you've said and thank you for looking after me. I know it's not always easy…" Demona would have said more but when they snuck onto the bridge of the ship the door slammed shut behind them and an alarm began to sound through the ship. They stood back to back as they heard the rest of the ship's crew running towards them.

"How did they detect us?" Cold-Fire asked irritably.

"They didn't… One of the other teams must have failed." Demona said with concern filling her voice.

"We can't worry about that now." Cold-Fire pointed out. The guards quickly surrounded them and Gabriel walked onto the bridge wearing golden armor with a black dragon on the front. He removed his helm and smiled at the two gargoyles.

"So, you're the legendary Demona. It really is an honor to meet you." Gabriel said happily as he clapped his hands together.

…

"Would you hurry the fuck up?" Hyena asked impatiently. She was waiting for her brother Jackal to break into the museum's latest exhibit. A necklace recovered from the Titanic worth millions of dollars was inside. She had done her part by disarming the state of the art security system and was now waiting for her brother to disable the locks.

"I'm not sure if you missed the closed sign out front, but I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." Brooklyn said from the window on the other side of the room that he had just entered. He had seen them breaking into the museum and decided to see what they were up to instead of reliving his the hunt for the discs that as he remembered meant nothing to them. Knowing that the others wouldn't listen to him he created the ruse so he could investigate what the Pack was doing on his own.

"You picked the wrong place, whatever you are." Hyena laughed and charged towards him. Brooklyn remembered her pattern and dodged to the left and brought his knee up just in time to connect with her chin. Her head was flung back from the blow and she fell to the ground as the world spun before her eyes. Jackal's grin faded and he charged towards the gargoyle, but Brooklyn was expecting it. He used his wings to help him twirl around in the air and he delivered a vicious roundhouse kick that caught Jackal in the face and he was flung backwards causing him to smash into the exhibit knocking it to the floor and smashing the case.

"Grab the necklace you idiot." Hyena shouted when she saw Jackal slowly get up and wipe the blood from his lip.

"I'm going to kill this son of a bitch." Jackal shouted.

"Later, let's go." Hyena leaped out the closest window and Jackal snarled in irritation but grabbed the necklace.

"This isn't over, creature." Jackal laughed maniacally as he leapt out the window.

 _Sooner than you think, I know where your hideout is._ Brooklyn chuckled as he left the building and started to glide back to the castle.

…

"You want me to do what?" Dr. Sevarius was in his lab looking to find a way to splice certain DNA patterns together. Owen looked surprised by the doctor's response to his request.

"Mr. Xanatos would be very appreciative of any assistance that you can provide, Doctor." Owen pointed out.

"Wasn't he the one that tried to shut down my lab last year?" Dr. Sevarius asked after a moment. "Why would I want to do anything to help him?"

"Because the money is good and I know you just lost your grant. Soon, you'll be broke unless you make a deal with us." Owen advised him.

"So, let me see if I can understand this. Your employer wants me to create clones of these gargoyle creatures that will be stronger than the originals." Dr. Sevarius summarized what Owen had told him.

"Yes, but don't forget he also demands that these clones be completely loyal to him." Owen reminded him.

"Of course but as with anything there are some risks involved." Sevarius informed him.

"Everything in life contains a level of risk, Doctor." Owen pointed out.

"Even so, you must know that I am not that familiar with the way a gargoyle's mind works. I may not succeed in programming their loyalty." Sevarius informed him.

"Very well, begin a test starting with this vial." Owen said holding out a red vial to him.

"Alright, have my money deposited into my account by the end of the day and I will do as you request." Sevarius grinned and Owen nodded.

…

Elisa tossed and turned as she slept. Images kept pouring through her mind of a gargoyle that she had never seen before. The gargoyle was azure in color with fiery red hair.

 _You will stop the son of the devil._ Elisa heard the voice as clear as if someone had whispered it to her. It was a strange but also slightly familiar female voice. She turned on the lamp and looked around her room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see anyone else there.

"It must have been a dream." She chuckled and got up to get a glass of water. She passed the mirror and quickly came back to study her reflection.

"What's happening to me?" Elisa asked out loud in a panicked tone.

 _Nothing is happening to you. My name is Guinevere. You don't remember this but we've worked together before. I came forward with the one you call Demona to tell you that we still have much work to do. The gargoyle you call Brooklyn fixed much by going back in time but Lucifer's child must be destroyed._ Elisa held the sides of her head as the room began to spin. She fell to the floor unconscious as images of everything that's happened flashed through her mind.

…

"Where are you going?" Goliath was gliding over the city trying to process everything that he had learned when a familiar voice spoke to him. He noticed a familiar gargoyle on the nearby rooftop that had called out to him. Then he landed and stared at her in shock.

"Can it be you? Syren?"


	3. Chapter 2: Traitor Unveiled

"Listen Goliath, we don't have a lot of time here and I need you to know all that happened." Syren stepped forward and placed both of her hands on either side of the gargoyle leader's face.

"How did you get here? I thought you were dead." Goliath stared at her still in shock. Syren grinned at him.

"Shh…" Syren grinned as she looked into his eyes. "This should explain everything." Her eyes began to glow bright purple and Goliath's eyes began to glow as well. Suddenly, images of everything that happened from the first time the gargoyles were awakened before Brooklyn travelled back in time and everything that happened until then. He pushed her away and rubbed his temples as he willed the images to stop running through his mind.

"What did you do to me?" Goliath said still not able to comprehend all that she had just shown him. "What are these images you put into my head?" He fell to his knees as his eyes began to glow again as several images passed through his mind. After the admission from Brooklyn and Demona two scenes from their past began to confuse him. He felt as if he could hear and see everything as if he was in the room. It unnerved him.

…

Goliath watched as Demona tried to stand and the pain in her back and wing caused her to sit back down. She had recently lost her memory and was being cared for by Goliath and Angela. Brooklyn was against helping her but Goliath overruled his objection. Next to her on a table was a bowl of berries and another with whipped cream. Next to the bowls was a bottle of dark red wine along with two wine glasses. Her head felt warm and heavy. She put her hand to her head and was shocked to feel the sweat building on her forehead. The sight of the berries made her hungry and she took the bowls off of the table and sat them next to her. _He didn't forget. How cute is it that he remembered our annual celebration of our bond._ Demona smiled and dipped a bright red berry into the whipped cream. Goliath was wondering how he could hear her thoughts just as the door opened and Goliath watched himself walk into the room. She flashed him a seductive smile and licked the cream off of the berry. Goliath felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he quickly looked away.

"I know that we have our patrol tonight my love, but I was thinking that Cold-Stone and Cold-Fire could go in our place. Since it has been a year since we've been bonded I thought that we should celebrate."

"A…a ye…" Goliath began to stammer.

"It's so cute that you sent up my favorite treat for it." Demona smiled wide. Goliath's heart skipped a beat. He had forgotten how lovely that smile was. It lit up the rest of her features and that was his favorite site in the world. "I know I'm feeling a little sick right now, but I seem to be feeling better and in a couple of hours I should be ready to go out." She picked up a second berry and dipped it in the cream as she spoke. "You know me so well." She sighed as she savored the taste of it.

 _Of course, I know you. You were the love of my life and then you betrayed us all._ Goliath sat next to her and looked at her as if seeing her for the first time in centuries. Demona began to feel strange under his gaze. She picked up another berry and after she dipped it in the cream she began to rub it on Goliath's lips before he could react.

"I wouldn't want to get this dirty." Demona took off her halter top and kissed him roughly. She reveled in the taste of the cream, and the feeling of his lips on hers excited her and she took his hand and placed it on her breast causing her to moan into his mouth as they continued to kiss. As they took a moment to catch their breath she smiled wickedly at him and stood slowly and removed her loincloth as she slowly slid it off of her hips and down her long legs. Goliath stared in awe and wanted nothing more at that moment then to take her and make her his angel again.

"Goliath, we need to talk…Now!" Brooklyn called from the doorway. Goliath and Demona quickly turned and were surprised to see him there staring at them in shock.

"I asked for my beloved's help since I haven't been feeling well." Demona explained.

"Yeah, I think we all know what you were doing Demona." Brooklyn growled as he could feel his heart race while he watched her quickly dress. She stopped suddenly and gave him a confused look and then shrugged as she pulled back on her halter top.

"Who's Demona?" Demona asked suddenly as Goliath got up to join Brooklyn. "Is she a new member of the clan?"

"Absolutely not…!" Brooklyn said instantly. Goliath just shook his head and motioned for him to be silent. The image came to an end and another one began to play in his head.

…

Goliath found himself watching an argument between himself and Demona. "What are you doing here?" Goliath glared at Demona. Demona returned his glare.

"The same as you, I'm here to speak to my daughter." Demona replied. "Listen Goliath, I'm glad that you're here. I wanted to talk with you and try to explain why I left."

"What's there to explain? You did what you always do." Goliath snarled and began to walk past her towards Angela. Demona stepped in front of him and put her hand on his chest.

"Will you at least listen to me? I have learned a lot these last few days and I really must speak with you." Demona tried to grab his hand and pull him to the side with her. Goliath pulled away and Demona looked into his eyes and silently pleaded with him to talk to her.

"Very well, but we need to hurry though." Demona nodded and they both began to walk away from the group. "What is going on Demona? How did you get here?" Demona turned and put her hand on his chest to get him to be quiet for a moment.

"My love, I have to tell you first that my mother and…well, Fox helped me to realize that I have fought for everything I have wanted except you." Demona stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I know there is much we would need to work on, but I'm ready to work on it together." Goliath hugged her close to him.

"I would love nothing more than to work this out with you, but…" Time froze for Demona while she waited for him to finish what he was saying.

"Angela is about to make a huge mistake. We came here to stop her and we need to help her before she goes through with her plan." Goliath informed her.

"Actually, Goliath I think she's right." Goliath backed away from her suddenly and she watched him silently while he processes what she had just said.

"How can you? Out of all of us…I thought that you would understand why this has to stop." Goliath said in disbelief.

"That's part of why I realized we need to forgive each other and stop this never ending battle between us." Demona looked him in the eye and she her heart surged from the love she saw in them.

"I don't understand. She's trying to court a human and I thought that after what happened to your mother and the way you feel about humans that you'd be on my side." Goliath stated. He was irritable that Demona was finally saying the words he had always longed to hear, but she had chosen another side.

"I spoke to Fox and then my mother." Demona reached out and grabbed his hands tight in her own. "It was what my mother told me that really made me realize just how much time we have wasted fighting for the wrong things. Hudson confirmed that he wishes that he knew what was happening sooner so he could have stopped the human that made a fool out of her." Demona stepped closer to him and tried to wrap her arms back around him.

"Wait…Syren? You've spoken to Syren recently?" Goliath stepped back again. Demona just nodded while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"She came to me last night. She told me the story of what drove her mad. She also told me that I needed to fight for what I truly desire and she told me that Angela needed my help." Demona sighed and took off her tiara. "We originally came to speak with Angela first, but since you're here and Syren is busy with Matt at the moment I was hoping to talk to you." She held up the tiara close to Goliath's face. "Remember when you gave me this. You had made it yourself and told me that if I accepted it then we would be one now and forever." Demona stepped closer to him and put the tiara in his hands.

"Why…What are you…Why are you?" Goliath stammered. He wasn't sure what she was doing.

"All these centuries wearing this made me feel close to you. I want you to hold it and give it back to me when the time is right." Goliath looked at the tiara and then back up at Demona who simply grinned at him.

"How will I know when the time is right?" They began to head back towards the group and Demona looked at him seriously for a moment.

"You'll know" Demona replied.

…

"It's okay, Goliath. Soon, you'll remember everything that's happened." Syren said trying to sound encouraging. "We don't have time to do this gently or I would have picked another way Goliath." He looked around in shock as a light emanated from her fingertips and surrounded him. He tried to fight the stone sleep that began to take him over. Once he was encased in stone Syren walked up and whispered into his ear. "When you awaken you will remember everything."

"Well done, I had my doubts but you are every bit as devious as your daughter." Puck clapped his hands and laughed as he walked up next to her. "I knew bringing you to this time was the right decision."

"My daughter deserves to be happy Puck. You had better be right about this." Syren said in a tone that told him what she would do if he wasn't.

"If you want him happy keep working with me to get her and Goliath together." Puck advised her. Syren looked thoughtful for a moment when another thought occurred to her.

"How do we know she wouldn't be happier with Brooklyn?" Syren asked curiously. Puck gave her a knowing smile.

"She kept her bond to him even when she was given the opportunity to remove it." He pointed out. Syren nodded.

"I suppose that you are right." Syren said and they both disappeared from the rooftop.

…

"You both got beaten by one of those gargoyles." Wolf chuckled. He had listened to them both describe the encounter that they had with Brooklyn.

"He fought with a skill the other beasts didn't possess." Jackal informed him.

"He was faster than anything I've ever run across." Hyena added. "I want to hunt him down and rip his heart out of his chest."

"I think that would be very wasteful don't you?" Wolf asked suddenly. Hyena stared at him uncomprehendingly for a few moments before he responded.

"What are you saying?" Jackal asked curiously.

"Yes, what are you getting at?" Hyena asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We've been looking for a fourth member for our group for a while now. We should give him a chance to try out." Wolf advised. Jackal looked at his sister and shrugged.

"If he's not good enough we'll just kill him then." Jackal said with a wicked grin on his face. Hyena smiled back.

"Very well, let's find him and put him through the initiation. If he doesn't pass then I still get what I want." Hyena laughed maniacally. They then began to plan how they would get the gargoyle to come to them.

…

Elisa was brushing her teeth when she looked in the mirror and realized her eyes had completely turned black. Her reflection put down the toothbrush and stared at her for a moment.

"I know that this is hard for you to comprehend, but together we were instrumental in defeating Lucifer as you saw this morning." Guinevere pointed out. "However, now that Vivienne doesn't possess a hunter named Robyn we need to find her and destroy her. If we don't she will destroy everything that we have achieved by stopping him. She will not stop until she frees her master once more."

"Who is her master?" Elisa asked although she felt uneasy because she already knew the answer.

"Lucifer, you saw him many times in the visions." Guinevere reminded her. "Do not worry; I am here to help you stop Vivienne from achieving her goal."

"How do we do that?" Elisa asked curiously.

"First, I know that you feel drawn to the gargoyle creatures. You must not let your feelings for the leader get in your way. He is intended for another. The second thing you'll need to do is watch the one called Xanatos. He is up to something that could destroy us all." Guinevere ordered. Elisa's eyes went back to their normal color and she finished brushing her teeth before she quickly dressed and left her apartment.

…

Matt came back into the room after making his calls and sat on the chair next to the bed so that he could talk to Angela some more. The chair was extremely uncomfortable, but he didn't care. He would stand all night if that meant he could stay close to her.

 _What's happening to me?_ Matt thought while he stared at her for a moment before finally turning his head towards the television.

"Matt, can I ask you a question?" Angela's voice broke his concentration and he turned towards her. He noticed that she must have been crying since he left the room. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were wet.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Matt asked has concern filled his voice. He stood up to check her leg and she just grinned at him.

"It's nothing like that. I was just wondering why you kissed me earlier when I don't look like them." Angela pointed to the television and Matt saw a commercial on featuring Victoria Secret models.

Matt chuckled but when he saw she was about to cry again he sat on the bed with her and wrapped his arm around her.

"It's difficult to explain, but most human females do not look like that." Matt began.

"Princess Katharine does. Well, she wears more clothing, but she looks just like that one." She pointed to a different model that just appeared on the screen.

"It's not always the appearance that attracts people to each other, but if I am being honest I think you are very beautiful." Matt lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eye and he wiped away her tears that began to trickle down her cheeks.

"I wish that you were a gargoyle." Angela's voice was barely audible, but Matt heard her and leaned forward and kissed her. Angela responded immediately. Her body relaxed and her arms and wings wrapped around him. Angela forced herself to finally push him away and they both sat in silence while they caught their breath.

"I don't have to be a gargoyle for you to enjoy that do I?" Angela looked at him for a moment before she could think of the way to phrase what she wanted to say.

"I can't do this. I have a responsibility to my clan. As a female, I have to help create the next generation or my kind could cease to exist. In truth I never liked the idea of mating with Broadway, but my clan leaders will approve and my kind will carry on." She said miserably. She rolled over in the bed to show that she was ready to go to sleep.

"Those are just excuses. If I'm wasting my time then I would appreciate it if you would just tell me." Matt felt hurt and rejected. He couldn't understand how one minute she would be pulling her to him when they kissed and the next minute pushing him away.

"I'm not human. Don't you want children? Don't you care that I can't give you that? I am not a human woman I am a creature that turns to stone every day, and can rip you apart with my talons by accident. I cannot be what you need me to be." Angela rolled back over to face him.

"I wondered whether or not I can say this out loud, but I love you Angela. I've never met anyone like you. I knew that I liked you when I first saw you when Elisa introduced us, but recently I discovered that human or gargoyle I don't care. I love you." Matt shook his head and went to open the door.

"Matt, I don't know how to respond to that. I just don't know what to do." She buried her face into her hands and Matt walked back to her and held her close to him. She cried on his shoulder for a moment while he held her tight to him.

"It's alright, we will figure everything out." Matt began to rub her back and he rubbed over the middle of her wings. She shivered and began to pull away. She cuddled back up with him after a moment.

"I'm sorry, I am very sensitive there." Angela apologized and Matt concentrated on where he put his hands.

"Did it hurt when I touched you there?" Angela considered whether or not to tell him the truth and then decided it would be best for her to be honest.

"It actually feels good…very good. I just need time to think. Please be patient with me. I really do like you, but I have my clan and my responsibility to consider." Angela looked at him with hope in her eyes. Matt took a moment to respond and she began to fear that he was angry with her.

"I will wait as long as you wish." He said finally making her heart pound in her chest. She hugged him again tightly and they watched TV together until it was nearly dawn.

"Matt, I wanted to thank you for being so understanding. I promise I will give this considerable thought while I sleep and perhaps tomorrow night we can talk some m…" She turned to stone before she could finish her sentence. Matt turned off the light and left the room.

 _I would certainly like to talk more tomorrow._ Then he chuckled as he opened his door. _That stone sleep could come in handy if we ever get into an argument._ He quickly showered and went to bed and began to dream about his future with the young gargoyle by his side.

…

Dr. Sevarius was working in his lab when he began to look around frantically.

"I know I heard something that time." He pulled a handgun from the table next to him as he started to look around the lab. "I know you're there. Come out." Sevarius ordered sternly. He was shocked to see Fox step into the light. She was wearing the uniform that had been created for her when she wanted to be a member of the Pack but when she was convinced to leave that group by Xanatos everyone thought she had gotten rid of the outfit as well.

"I'm here to save what's left of my husband's soul doctor, and you're going to help me." Fox informed him. He lowered his pistol and stared at her for a moment before he grinned.

"Why exactly do you think that I would help you?" Sevarius asked as he turned back to his work. Suddenly his head was yanked back and he found a knife at his throat. "Go ahead and kill me if that'll make you feel better."

"Yes, I could kill this clone couldn't I, Sevarius? I know where you keep the rest of the clones and your body that you've stored on ice." She let a few minutes pass so he could grasp the danger he was in. "Help me or you will truly die." She threatened menacingly as she pressed the knife a little tighter and it began to draw blood from the side of his neck.

"Alright," Sevarius said. "I said alright dammit." Sevarius said when she didn't take the blade away from his neck. "I will do what you want. Just tell me what the hell it is that you do want."

"Finish your creation, but do not make it a mindless puppet. Instead make it capable of destroying the Crusaders once and for all." Fox demanded. Sevarius turned around and stared at her quizzically for a moment.

"Why would you want to destroy your husband's group?" Sevarius asked after a moment.

"It's no longer what it once was. The group had a purpose when they hunted down lawbreaking gargoyles, but now they kill them for sport and have even begun killing humans that side with the gargoyles." Fox replied. "I cannot allow for David or my family to be wrapped up in this any longer."

"If I do this I just have one favor to ask." Sevarius said after he thought over his options for a few moments.

"What would that be?" Fox asked curiously.

"Use your magic to resurrect my true form. If you agree to that I'll make damn sure my creations tear that tower to the ground and slaughter all inside." Sevarius said with a feverish glare in his eyes.

"Do your job and we will discuss it." Fox informed him. Sevarius grinned and nodded before he turned back to his work. "I assume that I don't need to tell you what will happen if my husband were to hear of this." Sevarius gulped audibly and nodded.

…

"Where did you go?" Lexington shouted when he and Brooklyn arrived at the castle at the same moment. "You let Broadway die."

"What are you talking about it was an easy mission. I saw someone I needed to help." Brooklyn replied angrily. "What the hell happened to Broadway?" Lexington leapt at him and knocked Brooklyn to the ground. Lex was about to claw Brooklyn's eyes out of his head. Brooklyn kicked him away and scrambled to his feet.

"What's happening here?" They both turned towards the doorway and saw Elisa standing by the doorway leading out to the battlements.

"It's none of your concern." Brooklyn growled. "Wait, where's Hudson and Bronx?"

"What happened to Demona and Cold-Fire?" Lex added.

"I'll help you look for them." Elisa said. "Where were they headed?"

"Demona and Cold-Fire can take of themselves. We should go check on Hudson." Brooklyn replied to Lex while ignoring Elisa.

"Alright, then where did he go?" Elisa asked in an exasperated tone.

"Goliath isn't here." Lexington said after a moment.

"Alright, I get the point. I will wait for him." Elisa said after a moment.

"I'm sorry Elisa. I know I'm being short with you but we need to hurry." Brooklyn said as he grabbed Lex's arm and jumped off the battlements ledge.

"Whatever, I'm going to find out what's going on." Elisa said irritably. She ran to the elevator and when she got to the ground floor she hopped in her car and started driving in the direction that the two gargoyles were gliding.

…

Hudson barely crawled into the sewer grate and closed it in time before several soldiers ran down the tunnel towards him.

"I know I saw a monster on the cameras." One of the men said as they began to search the area. Hudson began to gently push himself backwards after a minute his legs began to dangle and he slowly climbed down to what appeared to be an abandoned sewer tunnel. He began to walk to where he hoped the entrance to the sewers was located. He reached a door after a few minutes and walked through it.

"Damn," When Hudson stepped through three soldiers that had been looking for him saw him and started to draw their guns. Thinking quickly the elder gargoyle threw his knife and heard the satisfying sound of it splitting the human's skull. Before the other two could react he leapt forward and used his claws to tear out the nearest soldier's throat as he used his tale to trip the other one. Before the other man could get up Hudson used his foot to crush the man's skull. He then quickly retrieved his knife and headed out the door. "I never thought I would be so relieved to see this loud place again." Hudson said as he began to climb the nearest building so he could glide back to the castle. Just as he reached the top he noticed that Brooklyn and Lex were gliding towards his direction.

…

"Who the hell are you?" Demona asked after Gabriel introduced himself. Gabriel grinned and walked towards them.

"I'm just someone who thinks that we can really help each other." Gabriel replied. "I know you don't have a fondness for humans and to tell you the truth I don't either."

"You're wrong about us." Cold-Fire interrupted. "We protect humans. We don't hate them." Gabriel gave her an annoyed look.

"I wasn't speaking to you." Gabriel said irritably before turning back to Demona. "I know what the humans have done to your kind and I'm offering you the chance to take revenge against them."

"I don't think like that any longer." Demona replied bitterly.

"You will once I tell you why Xanatos is sent you here." Gabriel said patiently. "You see there is a war coming between humans and your kind. Xanatos is a member of the Crusaders and he was going to use the discs that you were going to bring back to him to destroy your clan."

"If he wanted our clan gone all he had to do was not wake them up." Demona pointed out.

"The other clans would stop his plans." Cold-Fire added. Gabriel sighed irritably.

"Not if he could turn the other clans against each other which is what he wants these discs to accomplish." Gabriel informed them. "Now, what's it going to be?" Demona walked over to the console and studied it for a moment before she slammed her fist through it and pulled out a bunch of wires that were still live with electricity.

"I say go to hell." Demona growled and touched the live wires to the other computers. The airship quickly began to catch fire and Cold-Fire jumped out through the nearest window as the airship quickly started to fall to earth. Gabriel glared at Demona before he disappeared and she ran towards the front of the airship to leap out the window when an explosion knocked her off of her feet and caused her to hit her head knocking her unconscious.

…

Broadway slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His vision was blurred but he could see the two guards near a door that was in front of him. He tried to move but soon realized he couldn't move and his hands and ankles were chained to the wall behind him. The door opened and the light that suddenly flooded the room blinded him for a moment. The door closed and it was then that he saw David Xanatos walking towards him.

"I'm glad you could join us Broadway. Together we will destroy all of your kind and as thanks for your assistance your death will be quick." Xanatos grinned and started to leave the room.

"I'll never help you." Broadway shouted. David turned back and his grin widened.

"Who said you had any choice?" Xanatos laughed as he walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 3: Memories and Possession

The stone shell burst from Goliath's body and he looked around the rooftop for a moment trying to remember why he had come there. He saw the airship falling towards the Hudson River and then he remembered.

 _She must have gone by herself. I need to check on her._ Goliath dove off of the building and quickly gained speed. _Demona my angel, please be alright._ He climbed and then dove again at such a rapid pace that nearby windows shattered and then he climbed and headed straight for the airship. He saw Demona surrounded by fire as several soldiers were attempting to put it out.

He crashed through the window and the gust of wind from his landing put out much of the fire. A beam had pinned her to the ground and he slowly lifted it off of her.

"Goliath, I'm so sorry that we upset you. I had to be honest with you and Brooklyn agree…" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Goliath grabbed her shoulders and kissed her passionately. Her body stiffened in shock for a moment but then she began to relax and kiss him back. After they broke the kiss Goliath stared into her eyes.

"No matter what has happened you are my angel and we are one now and forever." Demona's eyes began to water and he could feel her begin to shiver in his arms. He carried her towards one of the broken windows and kissed her again. "I'm sorry."

"For kissing me…?" Demona asked confused by what he meant.

"For so many things but now for this…" Goliath threw her out of the window of the crashing airship and quickly ran back to grab the soldiers so he could try to carry them out when several of the computers suddenly started to explode. Demona spread her wings and watched in horror as several explosions tore the airship apart and several pieces fell into the river below.

"GOLIATH" Demona screamed and dove down towards the wreckage.

…

Elisa was following Lex and Brooklyn in her car when suddenly a call came through her police radio.

"Dispatch to all available units. We have reports of some kind of aerial vessel crashing into the Hudson. We need all available cars to respond immediately." The voice came over the radio. Elisa quickly picked up the mic and hit the button on the side.

"Maza here, I'm in route from Stinson Boulevard." She flipped on the lights and sirens as she did a quick U-turn cutting off three lanes of traffic before she slammed her foot down on the accelerator and sped towards the river. Elisa arrived just in time to see the pieces of the airship slam into the Hudson. She saw Demona gliding above the wreckage as she desperately searched for any sign of Goliath. Demona landed on one of the larger pieces and was about to use her claws to open it when several boats began to surround her. Cold-Fire joined her sister after a moment and Demona hugged her tight before turning her attention back to the large piece of debris.

"Help me with this." Demona said in a nearly pleading tone. Cold-Fire could see the desperation in her sister's eyes. Before she could help one of the men on the boats used a megaphone to call out to them.

"Beasts, you have destroyed Crusader property. You are guilty of breaking law . The law, if you are unfamiliar with it stipulates that no gargoyle will damage human property or their person." The young male voice informed them. "You will come with us where you will be humanely euthanized for your actions according to the law."

"Hold it right there." Elisa shouted as she drew her gun. "You have no jurisdiction here Crusader. Take your thugs and get out of here before I arrest you all." Elisa threatened. One of the men turned towards her with a harpoon gun and went to fire. Suddenly, he looked up in shock as Demona leapt forward and landed on his boat before she used her claws to rip huge gashes across his face. As the thug began to scream Demona grinned and shoved him overboard.

"You'll pay for that monster." Another Crusader soldier pulled out an assault rifle and took several shots. Cold-Fire tackled Demona to the bottom of the boat but not before several bullets pierced her left wing. Demona's eyes began to tear up but she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Before he could fire again he fell to the ground with a bullet in the left side of his head from Elisa's gun. Hearing more gun fire Cold-Fire and Demona got as low as they could in the small rowboat.

"Eat this you bitch." One of the Crusader's threw a grenade in Elisa's direction and she dove behind her car before it blew. The explosion was deafening and she held her ears as she tried to get back up. Demona and Cold-Fire took advantage of the distraction and they leapt onto the last two boats. Demona grabbed one of the harpoon guns and fired it striking the man in the back. The force of the harpoon flying through the air caused the man to fall overboard. Cold-Fire landed on the other boat and quickly turned the man's head so his neck snapped before she dropped him to the ground. With no other targets left to fight Demona sat down on the boat. She wrapped her wings around her to try and lessen the pain from her bullet wounds.

"You called him Crusader?" Cold-Fire said in a questioning tone when she and Demona got back to the shoreline.

"They're supposed to be a group of peacekeepers." Elisa sighed. "They've grown insane with the power that they have."

"What's this about a law allowing them to kill us for nothing more than destroying something?" Demona snarled angrily. "These humans are no better than the ones from Wyvern."

"Sister, calm down. We will find out what is going on." Cold-Fire said calmly.

"Calm down, how in the hell do you expect me to calm down. They killed Goliath and now they were going to kill us like we were no more than one of their pet dogs." Demona shouted.

"We don't know that Goliath is dead." Cold-Fire pointed out. Then she turned to Elisa. "What do we do with this human?"

"Nothing, she aided us in the battle against them. We will prove that we are better than those that would treat us as animals." Demona replied before turning back to Elisa. "I know that Goliath would invite you back to the castle and I would request that you come back to the castle and tell us what you know of these Crusaders in more detail." Elisa nodded and then looked around nervously.

"You should get out of here." Elisa pointed out as they started to hear sirens quickly approaching them. Demona and Cold-Fire looked at her curiously. "Go, I will handle this. Just get out of here quickly." Demona nodded and Cold-Fire joined her as they quickly climbed the nearest building.

"What about Goliath?" Cold-Fire asked and Demona shook her head.

"All we can do now is hope he made it out before it crashed." Demona said. "We need to get the others together and hunt down these damned Crusaders."

…

"Is that Bronx down there?" Lexington asked excitedly as he and Brooklyn glided towards the underground base entrance.

"I think it is." Brooklyn replied. "Where is Hudson though?" Brooklyn asked curiously as he looked over the area. They quickly landed in front of their dog. Bronx quickly skidded to a halt when he saw them. He started to bark frantically and turned to run back the way he came. After Bronx took ran forward for a few feet he stopped and looked back towards the two gargoyles.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Lex said and he and Brooklyn quickly ran after the dog.

…

Hudson threw the sewer lid off and climbed up onto the street above.

"Halt beast." Hudson heard a shout come from behind him. He cursed and leapt up through the hole before he hit the ground hard. He started to get up and his eyes widened as a car turned the corner and was heading straight for him. Hudson rolled out of the way just before the car smashed into him and got up slowly holding his ribs.

"I'm getting too old for this." Hudson complained as he held his ribs and started to run down the alley. He heard the soldiers climbing out of the sewer as they continued to chase him. Hudson fell to the ground with intense pain in his side. _I'm going to die. Strange, I never thought that I would die this way._ He thought miserably and then he heard what would become his favorite sound in the world. Bronx growled and leapt up and over Hudson as he crashed into one of the rushing men. Brooklyn and Lexington were right behind the dog and leapt up on the building to the left side of the elder gargoyle and used it to propel themselves into the group of humans that were now trying to subdue the gargoyles dog.

"Leave them alone." Brooklyn shouted as he lifted one of the humans into the air and hurled him through the glass window of a nearby store.

"How do you think these guns work?" Lex asked curiously as he used his claws to take the arms off of the nearest soldier at the elbows and caught the gun. He stared at it as two other men took aim and started firing from further down the alley. Brooklyn dove forward and tackled the other gargoyle to the ground and has Lexington's arms hit the ground he accidentally squeezed the trigger of the gun and was amazed when the gun fired. One of the men dropped to the ground and Lex grinned as he pulled the trigger again while aiming at the other soldier and laughed as he fell.

"That was amazing." Brooklyn admitted. Lex nodded enthusiastically.

"I know, I'm keeping this to find out how it works." Lex said as he and Brooklyn helped Hudson walk back towards the castle. The injury to Hudson's side was slowing them down because they had to half help him and half carry him.

…

Matt received a call about the robberies that occurred at Renard's facilities and he was working late as he took statements from the witnesses. He was concerned when they told him the descriptions of the thieves but he relaxed when he realized that it couldn't have been Angela because of her injuries and he had been with her every night.

"She may be able to help me find the ones that did do this." Matt said as he unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in. _Good, I have enough time for a shower before she wakes up._ He walked into the bathroom and quickly started up the shower. After his shower he laid down to get a nap. _I still have about thirty minutes before she wakes up._ He thought just before he drifted off to sleep.

"What the…" Matt woke up quickly. He was surprised to feel a hand on his chest that was not his own. Looking over he saw Angela smiling at him. "What's wrong?" Matt flipped on a lamp and began to get up but Angela gently pushed him back down.

"I was so scared that you had decided to stop visiting me when I awoke alone that I wanted to come in here to see if you were still here." She admitted while she looked into his eyes adoringly.

"I just overslept. I planned to visit again tonight." Matt rolled over to face her and that's when he noticed she had laid down next to him while not wearing any clothing. Angela began to feel embarrassed under Matt's gaze and she did the only thing she could think of to break the silence. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. After a moment Matt began to kiss her back. After a few minutes she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast allowing him to be the first one to touch her that way. She began to slide off his shorts when he quickly grabbed her hand. "We can't do this now." He said reluctantly.

"You are very confusing." Angela sat up and was about to leave. Matt stood quickly and grabbed her hand. She turned back to face him with tears filling her eyes from the anger and embarrassment she was feeling from being rejected.

"We don't need to rush in to this. I know that you were scared because I was late, but I am not going anywhere. I love you and I want this to be special. I don't want this to be something you regret because you only did it out of fear of me not coming around otherwise." Angela grinned at him and gave him a hug. They sat back down to talk and Matt put a blanket over her to cover her up while they discussed their future.

"I thought about it a lot when I was asleep and I awoke conflicted, but when you didn't show up to visit me it scared me." Angela looked into his eyes before she continued. "I realized then that I wouldn't have been worried at all if I didn't love you." Angela gripped his hand tighter. "Also, my leg has been fine since yesterday but I didn't want to leave. I will never love Broadway and I wasn't sure what I felt towards you until now." Angela eyes were full of hope has she stared adoringly at him. "I love you Matt and if you'll have me we will make it work somehow." Matt kissed her passionately in response and she responded immediately. After a few minutes while they caught their breath Matt held her close to him and tried to think of what to say.

"I love you very much, Angela. That won't change, but before we go any further with this relationship we have some things we need to take care of." He sighed deeply before continuing. "The first thing we need to do is tell your clan, especially Broadway. The second thing for me to do is get myself assigned to the night shift. Go ahead and get dressed and I will go with you to tell them." Matt began to get dressed has he spoke.

"You don't have to do that my love." Angela pointed out.

"I want to unless you don't want me to go." Matt pulled his shirt on and sat down to grab his shoes.

"I would love the support. Thank you my love. I will be right back." Angela practically skipped to her room. The sight made Matt smile and he finished tying his shoes just has she walked out of her room fully dressed in her usual halter top and loincloth.

"You are so beautiful." Matt said causing her to blush and then he gave her a quick kiss.

"We can glide there. It would be faster." Angela suggested.

"Are you certain you can carry me?" Matt asked hesitantly.

"Of course, if I can carry Broadway when he's eaten too much then I can carry you easily." She winked at him and then they headed for the roof. "Besides I would love to share what it's like to glide through the sky with you." They began to glide towards the clock tower that Gabriel's clan was residing inside of. Matt was nervous at first but soon began to relax when he realized that his angel would never let him fall. The only thing that they both dreaded was telling Broadway and the other gargoyles of her clan the news.

…

Diane Maza, Elisa's sister was walking her dog and cursed as the chill fall breeze seeped through her light jacket. After she reached her door she dropped her keys and cursed again as she went to pick them up. When she rose back up and went to put the key in the lock she froze and stared in horror at the dark apparition that appeared before her.

"Wh…what are you?" Diane said as she slowly started to back away from it. The shape took the form of a woman and her eyes began to glow a bright violet color. Her skin was pale as fresh fallen snow and her eyes in contrast were black as onyx. She stepped towards Diane who continued to back away from her.

"Your sister has something I want." The apparition informed her. Diane's eyes hardened and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your issue with my sister does not concern me." Diane said irritably. The apparition grinned wickedly at her.

"It does now Diane." The apparition turned into thick black smoke and disappeared quickly as it entered Diane's mouth and eyes. Diane dropped the leash and the dog ran off and her eyes began to glow a bright violet. "It feels so good to have a body once more." Diane smiled and walked away from the apartment. She took off the jacket and threw it on the ground as she reveled in the sensations that came with the cold breeze.

…

Gilcomgain tried to get a good shot at Drexia as she entered the restaurant with Macbeth, but with the crowd of people that swarmed around him he found it impossible to do so before they entered the building. He turned around and snarled in frustration as he started to pack the gun away. He froze when he heard footsteps coming closer to him. He quickly turned to his right and pulled out a pistol. He was surprised as Diane Maza knocked the gun out of his hand before she pushed him up against the wall and kissed him passionately.

"It's been far too long, my darling." Diane said and Gil looked at her in surprise as her eyes flashed violet. "You haven't already forgotten about me have you?" She added in a hurt tone.

"Y…you're Elisa's sister aren't you?" Gil asked still in shock from the sudden kiss. Diane looked at him for a moment and then grinned.

"Of course, I forgot I'm wearing this woman for a while. It's me my love. I'm Vivienne."

…

"How is our little experiment coming along, Doctor?" David Xanatos asked as he walked into the lab. Sevarius scowled at him and then turned back to his work.

"What do you want now, Xanatos?" Sevarius asked irritably. David smirked at him as he began to study the large purple gargoyle clone that Sevarius was still working on. "I'll never get my work done if I'm continuously interrupted like this."

"That tone would seem inappropriate when addressing your benefactor don't you think?" David's grin widened as he continued to study the clone. "It looks amazing, but will it follow my orders?" David asked curiously.

"Once I am finished it will." Sevarius advised. He sighed in frustration at being unable to concentrate. "I have much to do here. Did you need something from me?"

"Why did my wife come to visit you?" Xanatos asked after a moment. Sevarius looked at him curiously then.

"Wha…" Sevarius began to ask but David quickly interrupted.

"Do not pretend that you don't know what I am talking about." David ordered. "I keep track of her movements and I know she came in here and spoke to you."

"She came by just to chat. Remember, we were friends before you married her." Sevarius said with wicked grin. David glared at him for a moment.

"You know I hate it when you remind me of that." David said angrily. Sevarius laughed and went to a computer console across the room as he input some new information.

"I know, why do you think I do it?" Sevarius laughed again at the angered look on David's face. Then he sighed before he continued. "Do not worry, I didn't tell her what it is that I'm working on."

"How much longer before it's ready to be used?" David asked impatiently.

"Well now, that would depend on how many more times you intend to interrupt my work." Sevarius pointed out. David nodded and turned to leave.

"Get it done quickly, doctor. I am losing my patience." David ordered sternly as he walked out of the laboratory.

"Don't worry; I'll get it done and what a surprise it will be when I do." Sevarius began to laugh maniacally as he turned to finish typing the commands into his computer.

…

"Have we decided what we're going to do with this brat yet?" Puck asked as he walked into the throne room in Avalon. Oberon and the Fates had been discussing that problem at length just before he had arrived.

"Something must be done soon. We never anticipated that these Crusaders would put in jeopardy everything that we worked to repair." The Fates advised.

"I see no other option but to kill him and try to fix the damage this Child of Lucifer has brought upon the world." Oberon pointed out.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Titania asked. "We caught his father off guard but Gabriel will not be as easy to trap."

"I am aware of the difficulty my lady-wife but we must do something." Oberon pointed out. He turned towards the Fates before he continued. "If you three assist us in making things right then I'm sure that our lord will take that into account when you face judgment." The three sisters visibly paled as he spoke.

"What do you need us to do?" The blonde Fate asked suddenly.

"Keep up with the changes that you've made and make sure that they are for the best." Oberon ordered. "While you're doing that we may call upon you to help us battle Gabriel and his demons." The Fates nodded and vanished from the room.

"Do you think they will make sure they are together when the battle starts?" Puck asked curiously.

"If they are not together when the war begins then we are all doomed." Oberon replied.

"But can you control her heart?" Syren asked after Puck and the Fates left the room. Oberon looked to Titania for an answer.

"With your help I believe we can undo what the one called Brooklyn has done." Titania advised them.

"From what you've told me this Brooklyn was instrumental in saving many gargoyles in the past and helping my daughter to avoid the horrid fate that awaited her." Syren pointed out.

"He performed admirably, however now it is time for him to step aside and allow fate to take its course. Besides, there is another that he is fated to be with." Oberon replied.

"I won't force my daughter to love anyone. It will have to be her choice." Syren said as she crossed her arms and wings over her chest.

"Then it is fortuitous that when she was given the opportunity to remove her bond the attempt was unsuccessful." Titania grinned. "I would say that gives us a better than average chance to make this work in our favor, wouldn't you?"

"I admit that seems promising, but as I have stated, I will not interfere in my daughter's life in this way. I did my part by giving their leader his memories back, but I will not control her." Syren stated firmly.

"Very well, I hope that she goes the way we need her to on her own otherwise your kind may very well become extinct." Oberon sighed and shook his head.

"I'm certain that whatever path Demona chooses to walk it will be the right one." Syren said irritably as she became impatient with the conversation. "I have things I must attend to now." She disappeared from the room and Oberon sighed again.

"I hope you're right or none of us will survive long enough to see the results of your mistake." He said as he left the room with his arm around his wife's waist.

…

Demona and Cold-Fire arrived back at Castle Wyvern and Cold-Fire watched in concern as Demona slowly walked towards her chambers. Demona began to shake violently and she fell to her knees. Cold-Fire raced forward to help her sister when she realized that Demona was crying violently and clutching her stomach. Cold-Fire tried to help her but couldn't think of anything to say. She sighed after a moment and helped Demona to stand.

"We will go back and search for him after we sleep." Cold-Fire said trying to sound reassuring.

"I…I will be fine Sister. I just need to be alone for a while." Demona replied. Cold-Fire nodded and watched helplessly as Demona stumbled slowly into the castle.

"Goliath, for her sake I hope that you're alright." Cold-Fire said before she went to report what happened during the attempt to retrieve the disc to Xanatos.

…

One of Renard's soldiers flew through the air and landed with a thud on the pier next to a large piece of the wreckage from Renard's airship. Goliath's head came out of the water next and he began to cough violently as he started to climb onto the pier. He slowly crawled on the pier before he collapsed and rolled onto his back breathing heavily.

He had large gashes on his legs and arms. He had deep cuts across his chest a large hole in his right wing. He tried to stand but found that the effort was too painful so he laid back and memories began to flash through his mind. Suddenly, one thought became clear in his mind and he pushed past the pain as he struggled to rise to his feet as the memory played out in his mind with crystal clarity.

…

"Goliath, the timer on the explosives has been cut in half. I don't know how." David Xanatos was saying in a microphone that fed to an earpiece that the gargoyle leader was wearing. "We should call this off until I can fix this." David advised.

"No, we can't do that. The spell that she cast requires the sun rise at night and we will finish this." Goliath replied. "Hudson, Lexington, and Brooklyn continue spreading the gas. I'm headed back to deal with Demona." Goliath glided back to the castle where David was working to hack into the computer. Just as Goliath landed on the terrace Demona stepped out from the shadows and the Fates appeared in the room next to them.

"Why can't you admit that this is going to make things better for all of us?" Demona asked irritably. "After all it was the Vikings that destroyed our clan."

"Who was it that destroyed the Castle and betrayed your clan to the Vikings?" The white-haired Fate asked. Demona snarled angrily before she responded.

"It was the Hunter that nearly killed all of our kind." Demona growled.

"Who was it that scarred the boy's face and created the Hunter to begin with?" The black-haired Fate asked. Demona ignored the question as she remembered another example.

"It was that monster Canmore that destroyed the rest of my clan and caused me to go into hiding." Demona pointed out triumphantly.

"Who was it that was guilty of the first betrayal? If you had not betrayed Macbeth you would have defeated Canmore." The blonde Fated added. Demona growled and looked as though she would attack when Goliath stepped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You have to stop this. Don't you understand that all vengeance as done is to bring about bigger cycles of suffering and death?" Goliath said in a nearly pleading tone. Demona's eyes began to water and tears started to flow down her cheeks. She looked back and forth from David to Goliath and then she finally relented.

"The access code is…alone." Demona said reluctantly.

…

"She needs to know that we still have a place for her within our clan." Goliath said through gritted teeth as he struggled to walk back towards the castle. Angela and Matt were gliding overhead when they saw him walking and they landed close to him.

"You're the Manhattan clan's leader aren't you?" Angela asked as she came forward to help him before he fell over. Matt walked forward to help as well.

"My daughter, how did you find me?" Goliath asked before he closed his eyes. Angela and Matt quickly caught him before he fell to the ground and started to carry him back to the castle.

"You're his daughter?" Matt asked curiously. Angela shook her head.

"No, I've only seen him a few times when I was visiting Broadway. He must have me confused with another gargoyle. I heard that once he lost his entire clan so whoever his daughter is may have been killed during that time." Angela pointed out.

"I suppose that's possible. We'll never get him back to that castle at this pace. Hold him for a moment." Matt said as he pulled out a badge and walked onto the street and a car stopped suddenly before striking him.

"What the fuck are you doing in the middle of the street you idiot." A woman with blonde hair screamed from the driver side. The man in the passenger seat looked nervous and whispered to her.

"Margot, we should be careful. Those creatures can be dangerous and he's a cop." The man said in a barely audible tone.

"Police business," Matt said as he opened the back door of the car and helped Angela get Goliath inside. Angela got in with him but there was no room for Matt.

"What about you, my love." Angela asked in concern.

"I'll meet you back at my apartment tomorrow night." Matt informed her and she nodded before she kissed him. He gently closed the door and pulled out his notepad before he wrote something on it. He went back to the driver's side window and handed Margot the paper. "Take them to this address and help her get him to the castle at the top of the building and I'll make sure your future tickets disappear." Margot was about to argue but thought better of it. She nodded slowly.

"I'll hold you to that. Do you have a name?" Margot asked.

"My name is Matt Bluestone. If you need my help just call the number on this card." Matt advised her. She nodded and drove off towards Xanatos's building.


	5. Chapter 4: Resignation and Heartbreak

Fox changed out of her Pack costume before she walked back into the house she shared with Xanatos. It was dark inside so she headed towards the stairs to go to bed. Suddenly, a light came on in the room next to her and she turned in surprise to see that David was sitting there waiting for her.

"Sit down my dear; we need to have a conversation." He said emphasizing a chair that was across from him. She sat down slowly studying his face to see if she could tell what he was thinking but David didn't give anything away.

"Why did you go and see Sevarius?" David asked in a calm but menacing tone. Fox met his gaze unwaveringly as she spoke.

"I told you before that I believe what you are doing is wrong and I won't simply stand by and allow this group of yours to continue to kill them because they think it is fun."

"We are doing this to protect mankind from them." David pointed out patiently. Fox's eyes began to glow green as her nails dug into the side of the chair.

"You were helping people but ever since this Gabriel became the leader of that group they have been killing without hesitation or mercy for the most minor of offenses." Fox rose to her feet. "I admit that the group had a purpose once and may have one again someday, but now under this Gabriel it has become a group of lunatics."

"Do you really think I am blind to what's happening?" David chuckled. "Gabriel will be dealt with, but I need you to trust me." Fox's eyes dimmed and went back to their normal color as she began to calm down.

"I want to trust you David. You're my husband and I love you, but I need something. I need you to show me what it is that you intend to do." David shook his head but she quickly continued on. "I may even be able to help. I just need to know that you can trust me."

"Very well, I suppose you will hear about this sooner or later so it may as well be from me." David sighed and then he started to tell her about Gabriel taking over the group by force with help from Renard, and about Macbeth killing Renard to remove Gabriel's source of information about their activities.

"Is that all?" Fox asked as David got up and went to the kitchen. David walked back out carrying a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses.

"We still have much to go over if you're going to be my new partner." David grinned and popped the cork. He poured to glasses and they toasted their new partnership before he continued going over what had been happening within the Crusaders organization.

…

Brooklyn and Lexington were helping Hudson walk when Brooklyn thought he saw a flash of light come from down a nearby alley. He looked closer and saw that it was light reflecting off of Jackal's golden claws. Jackal was holding his hand in the air to best catch the light. When he noticed that Brooklyn saw him he smiled wide and walked turned left down another alleyway.

"Get Hudson home. I have something that I need to take care of." Brooklyn ordered and before Lex could argue Brooklyn raced down the alleyway chasing after Jackal. Lex watched him for a moment and shook his head.

 _I know something is very different about him, but I can't figure out what it is._ Lex thought irritably as he continued to half carry and half drag the elder gargoyle back to the castle. Brooklyn ran down the alley and turned the way he saw Jackal run off to.

"Where'd he go?" Brooklyn looked around and he didn't see anything but he could still smell that Jackal was close. He turned just in time to see Jackal leap at him from the shadows. Before he reacted though he smelled something else and he did a back flip and landed on Hyena's back as she lunged at him causing her to fall to the ground. He ducked then causing for Jackal to miss his target and slam into the wall behind him instead.

"Very good for an amateur, but you will have more trouble with me I think." Wolf said as he stepped out of the shadows. Hyena and Jackal got out of the way as Wolf pulled out his axe and walked forward.

"No more than stopping Broadway from eating over ten hotdogs in one meal." Brooklyn grinned at the look of confusion on Wolf's face and he leapt forward easily dodging the swing of the axe. He hit the ground behind Wolf and has the Pack leader turned Brooklyn delivered a powerful punch to his mid-section. Wolf laughed and raised his axe to swing again.

"You think that little punch would hurt someone like me?" Wolf asked in a mocking tone.

"No, but the plasma grenade I took off of Hyena's belt and placed in yours should do the trick." Brooklyn smirked at him and Wolf's eyes went wide as he dropped his axe and began to check his belt. Brooklyn then delivered a vicious uppercut that caught Wolf under his jaw knocking the big man backward and down to the ground. "Made you look." Brooklyn grinned.

"Ha-ha that was wonderful. You passed and now we would like to invite you to the Pack as an equal member." Wolf got to his feet and dusted himself off. Jackal nodded and Hyena scowled.

"Beginner's luck, I dare you to try that again." Hyena said bitterly.

"Never mind her she hates to lose." Jackal laughed at the irritated expression on Hyena's face. Brooklyn stepped forward and reached his hand out to her. She reluctantly accepted it and he pulled her to him.

"You did well. Any human would have been fooled by that trick but as you can see I am no human." Brooklyn grinned at her. Hyena was confused by the gargoyles praise and just nodded slightly. He let go of her hand and faced Wolf again. "What's in it for me if I were to join you?"

"What is it that you want?" Wolf asked curiously.

"I need help to remove someone who will try to steal my mate from me. If you help me remove him then I will join your little group." Brooklyn replied.

"If we were willing to help with that then who is it we would be going after?" Hyena asked curiously.

"You know about the new gargoyle clan that woke in the castle Xanatos put on top of his tower?" Brooklyn asked and all three of the Pack members nodded slowly. "We're going after the leader of that clan."

"Very well, we will discuss this and give you our answer soon." Wolf said as the Pack left Brooklyn alone in the alleyway.

 _I'm sorry Goliath, but with you around Demona will never truly be mine and I won't let you get in my way this time._ Brooklyn thought as he climbed the nearest building before leaping off and gliding back towards the castle.

…

"One of your people was seen helping two gargoyles and killing my men!" Gabriel was shouting into a phone. He listened for a moment before his expression grew dark. "Find out which one of your punk cops decided to play hero and do something about this or I will!" Gabriel slammed the phone down and called for Marianne and Jason to come into his office in the top of the Crusader tower. They both walked in hurriedly and Gabriel remained silent for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Jason, it would seem there is a new group of gargoyles in the city and they are already responsible for the death of several of our men." Gabriel snapped irritably. "You were supposed to find all the clans in this city and make sure they feared us."

"We did, until now there hasn't been an incident like this." Jason said as he could feel sweat building on his forward and dripping down his back.

"Apparently, you missed one. You will correct that now otherwise I will use you as an example of what happens when you fail me." Jason visibly paled but nodded as he quickly left the room. Gabriel walked slowly up to Marianne and she backed up slowly until she bumped into the desk behind her. "You were supposed to make sure the cops stayed out of our business."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that…" Gabriel slapped her hard across the face and she could taste blood that began to flow free as her lower lip split open. "You allowed what I feared to happen. So, now I will do what you feared most." Marianne shook her head and started to run for the door but Gabriel reached out and grabbed her hair and pulled her back causing her to scream. He grabbed her and effortlessly pinned her on the desk face down with her feet on the floor. "No, please…" Marianne screamed as Gabriel lifted her dress and ripped her panties off of her.

"I'm being easy with you this time but if you fail me again it will go much rougher for you." Gabriel said as he slammed into her. She screamed as she felt him violate her. She thought it would never end as she continued to scream until her throat became sore until she finally felt him fill her completely. She felt disgusted and began to cry as he straightened up and left the room. She stayed in that position for several minutes before she shakily stood up and put her dress back down.

"What am I going to do?" She asked as she hurried out of the office and rushed to her room before shutting and locking the door. She slumped against the door and fell to the floor as she began to cry.

…

Jason walked into his office and picked up the phone and dialed. After a moment a voice came on the other end.

"I know it's late, but I need you to get your team ready. We're going gargoyle hunting again." Jason said. Wolf woke up suddenly and turned on the lamp next to his bed.

"When do you need us and how much will you be paying this time?" Wolf asked irritably.

"I'll personally hand you a check for fifty thousand dollars when this is over." Jason replied. Wolf laughed. "What's so funny?" Jason asked irritably.

"You wouldn't be calling unless you were desperate so you are going to pay us two hundred thousand a piece or you can find another group." Wolf heard silence on the other end for several moments before Jason replied.

"Very well, get it done and you'll get your money." The line disconnected and Wolf grinned and laid back down to go to sleep.

"Tomorrow night will be fun." Wolf thought as he went back to sleep.

…

Angela along with Margot and Brendan helped Goliath out of the car and into Xanatos's building. Margot noticed the worried look on the young gargoyle's face.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure that your father will be alright." Margot said as the elevator opened and they all got inside.

"He's not my father." Angela said off-handedly. Margot nodded.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed that. It's just that you two look a lot alike." Margot replied. Brendan nodded in agreement.

"It's alright." Angela said in a near whisper just as the elevator doors opened. "Thank you both for helping but I will take him the rest of the way from here."

"Alright, we'll be leaving now. I hope he gets better soon." Margot said as the door to the elevator began to close. After it closed Angela began to help Goliath walk through the castle as she searched for anyone that could help them. Not seeing anyone around she sat Goliath down in a chair at a small table next to the window and set out to search for the occupants of the castle.

…

Gilcomgain backed away quickly and stared at Vivienne in shock.

"You… No, this is… How can…" Gil stumbled and nearly fell and Vivienne quickly caught his arm.

"I'm sorry that I startled you, Love. I really missed you and when I was given the opportunity to come back here I had to do it." Vivienne advised him as she gently helped him sit down and sat down next to him.

"How can you be here?" Gil asked as he held her hand tight in his own. Vivienne smiled at him.

"I made a deal to bind my soul to yours my love." Vivienne said in a near whisper. Gil looked at her in surprise and then rose quickly to his feet.

"How do I know this isn't just some kind of joke?" Gil asked angrily. Vivienne thought of the best way to respond and then she stood up as well. She grabbed his shoulders from behind.

"Stand about here." She said as she slowly guided him a few steps to the left. Then she stood a little behind and to the right of him.

"We were standing just like this when I had a clear shot at Duncan. I was taking it when that mutant bitch burned me alive with her fire breath." Vivienne shuddered from the memory and then took a deep breath before she continued. "Apparently, she still lives and will be a deciding factor in the war to come so Lucifer visited me in where I was sent once I died and made me an offer." Gil looked at her in shock and she just nodded slowly.

"You made a deal with the devil?" Gil asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Where were you sent?"

"That's not important now. All I have to do is help you kill that bitch and we can be together forever." Vivienne said excitedly as she held his hands in her own. Gil shook his head sadly and her eyes grew wide in concern. "Do you not love me any longer?" Gil turned and kissed her passionately. After several moments they stopped to catch their breath.

"I could stop loving you as easily as cutting out my own heart, but the reason this plan can't work is because in order to gain vengeance upon the one who did this to you I had my soul tethered to hers and once she dies then so shall I." Gil replied bitterly.

"Damn, I hadn't thought of the reason you had survived all these centuries." Vivienne cursed. "I have an idea. Lucifer gave me a medallion that I can use to seek his counsel. I will use it and ask if there is a way to unbind your soul from her."

"Are you certain that we should be summoning him?" Gil asked worriedly. Vivienne flashed him a wicked grin and suddenly memories of her giving him that look flashed through his mind. He realized then and there that he would do whatever it took to have her back in his life.

"Of course, he did bring me here after all." Vivienne said barely able to contain her nervousness. Gil kissed her again and lifted her easily off the ground and into his arms as he began to walk toward his car.

"We can do that later. Right now, there is something that I've regretted not doing with you for centuries and dammit tonight we're going to." Gil said with new found determination.

"Are you certain? Won't it bother you that I am in this form?" Vivienne asked suddenly.

"You are the love of my life. Nothing can bother me enough to keep me from finally sharing this with you." Gil replied. She smiled wide and leaned over to kiss him again. He walked to his car and put her inside before he quickly got in and started it up. He drove back to his apartment with the one woman he had dreamed of for centuries in the passenger seat and at that moment life for Gilcomgain couldn't be more perfect. _Nothing, not Drexia, not Macbeth, and not the gargoyles will get in our way this time._

…

A short time before Angela arrived at the castle with Goliath Brooklyn landed on the castle terrace and saw Cold-Fire leaning over the wall and looking at what appeared to be just staring out in the distance.

"Where's Demona?" Brooklyn asked concern filling his voice when he saw the burning wreckage of the airship still floating in the Hudson River.

"She's grieving." Cold-Fire replied in a cold tone and it was then that Brooklyn noticed the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

"What happened out there?" Brooklyn asked feeling a pit develop in his stomach. Cold-Fire growled.

"Like you give a damn, you don't truly care about her at all do you?" Cold-Fire snapped. Brooklyn glared at her in confusion for a moment before he spoke.

"I don't understand what I've done to earn all of this enmity from you." Brooklyn said irritably.

"When you went through the trial to break your bond I saw you for what you truly are Brooklyn. You're nothing more than a self-absorbed and self-serving creature that has done nothing to prove to me that you're worthy of my sister or worthy enough to take Goliath's place." Cold-Fire snarled angrily and her eyes began to flare a bright fiery red.

"I've had enough of this. Stay out of my personal life or…" Brooklyn's eyes began to glow white and matched the brightness of Cold-Fire's.

"… Or you'll do what? You aren't strong enough to threaten me. I'm Goliath's rookery sister and am nearly as strong as Demona." Cold-Fire growled. "Anytime you wish to test that I will be here, but fair warning you will not like what occurs next if you do." She added in a menacing tone.

"I don't have time for this. I'm going to her." Brooklyn snapped irritably. He walked away from Cold-Fire and towards Demona's chambers. He opened the door and walked in to see the room was in shambles. All of the furniture was broken and scattered around the room. There was broken glass all over the room and liquid running down the walls in several places. Demona was sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. She looked up when Brooklyn walked in but didn't acknowledge him for a moment. He surveyed the damage for a few more moments and then she finally spoke.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Demona asked bitterly.

"Since when do I need to knock to enter my mate's chambers?" Brooklyn replied irritably. Demona ignored the question.

"I want to be alone right now. They killed him and I need time to myself." Demona shouted. Brooklyn stared at her in shock.

"Who did they kill?" Brooklyn asked and Demona's eyes began to water as she fought the urge to start sobbing. Brooklyn went to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him away.

"They killed Goliath!" Demona roared. "I will find out which one of you failed and caused the humans to discover our mission."

"What do you plan on doing then?" Brooklyn asked curiously as he felt a lump rising in his throat.

"Shaktor," Demona said in near monotone voice. Brooklyn's eyes went wide.

"You can't challenge one of us to that. Only a grieving mate can challenge another gargoyle to the death." Brooklyn pointed out.

"I am a grieving mate. How can you stand there that calm when Goliath is dead?" Demona said in a menacing tone. "Don't you care? He was your friend."

"You are my mate now and he shouldn't be the one you would fight one of us for." Brooklyn said irritably.

"Do not presume to tell me what I am. Do not presume to tell me who I can and cannot fight for." Demona growled. "Now, get out and leave me alone." Brooklyn walked out the door and slammed it behind him. Just as he slammed the door he was surprised to see Hudson and Lexington walking down the hall.

"Brooklyn, what happened to you?" Lexington asked suspiciously. "What did you need to do?"

"That's none of your damn business!" Brooklyn shouted. Hudson shook his head disapprovingly.

"Lad, there is something strange about you." Hudson pointed out. "I think that you should talk with us about whatever it is that's going on. Lexington told me on the way back that you abandoned your mission." Brooklyn looked behind him at the door fearful that Demona had heard what Hudson just said.

"I don't have time for this. I have things that I need to do." Brooklyn said irritably and walked down the hall. The door opened to Demona's chambers. Hudson and Lex looked inside the room in shock at the mess inside.

"Hudson, I'm so glad to see you." Demona hurried over and hugged the elder gargoyle.

"Demona, what happened in there?" Hudson asked referring to her room.

"It's…It's Goliath…He's Dead." Demona said as she could feel her eyes starting to water again. "I…We need to hold a passing over ceremony in his honor."

"I'm so sorry Lass, How did he die?" Hudson asked in a shaky voice.

"He died saving my life. I need to do this for him and put his spirit to rest." Demona said in a near pleading tone.

"Who will stand in the place of his mate if you are now courting young Brooklyn?" Hudson asked curiously waiting for the response that he knew was coming.

"I will stand in the place set aside for the mate of the deceased warrior." Demona said. "If Brooklyn has a problem with this then I invite him to keep silent and stay away from the ceremony."

…

"We will all pay the price if she continues down this path." The blonde Fate said irritably. The Fates and Puck were meeting in the castle. They watched the discussions Demona had with Brooklyn and with Hudson and the Fates became concerned by the way things were going.

"We know that the gargoyle leader has survived." The black haired Fate pointed out.

"However, now Renard's research and robot creations are now in the Crusaders hands. Who knows what they will do with that technology now." The white haired Fate reminded them.

"Maybe it's time for me to take action. I can get the discs back and then we can all set things right." Puck suggested.

"No, you cannot do that or we risk putting ourselves in an even worse position." The Fates said in unison. Puck nodded.

"Very well, then what do you suggest that we do now?" Puck asked irritably. The Fates looked to one another for the answer before the blonde Fate finally answered his question.

"There Is no reason for us to do anything. In fact, it could actually do great harm if we intervene at this point. We need to let things progress and if it gets out of hand then we can intervene but not before." The blonde Fate advised.

"So, you're saying that we can do nothing at all?" Puck asked surprised by what he was hearing. "We caused this and if we can fix the few things that went wrong then our vision for the future could come true."

"We have to have faith that the gargoyles and their human allies can set things right." The Fates advised and disappeared from the room. Puck smiled wide when they left.

"They expect me to not do anything? After thousands of years my sisters still don't know me very well." Puck laughed as he disappeared from the room.

…

"Maza… my office now" Rody Daniels, The Chief of police in charge of the NYPD and Elisa's direct supervisor shouted at her as she walked into the precinct. She looked at him curiously but followed him into his office.

"What's going on, Chief? You look more constipated than usual." Elisa chuckled. Rody slammed the door and glared at his lead detective.

"You better have a damn good reason for attacking and killing the Crusaders that were attempting to take those thieving gargoyles into custody." Rody shouted as he slammed a folder down on the desk in front of Elisa.

"Well, that's simple. The Crusaders were out of their jurisdiction and they were threatening to kill the two gargoyles without proof or going through due process." Elisa replied. Rody rolled his eyes.

"I've overlooked your tendency to ignore the rules up until now, but dammit Elisa these Crusaders are close to the Mayor and we'll all be out of a damn job if you keep this up." Rody took a deep breath and sighed. "Try to understand that this isn't just about you. We all have families. I mean hell I have two alimonies and three damn child support payments to make every month. I can't afford to fight these people now, and neither can you." Elisa turned towards him and held out her badge.

"I know you think that they are nothing more than animals, but I couldn't stand by and not do my job." Elisa sighed. "If that is what is expected of me then I quit." Elisa said angrily.

"Think about what you're doing Elisa. You're one of my best and I don't want to lose you." Rody informed her.

"Then do what's right and start reining in this group before it's too late." Elisa said in a pleading tone.

"I'm doing what we have to do. I'm sorry Elisa." Rody replied. Elisa dropped her badge on the floor and walked towards the door. When she got to the doorway she stood there for a moment and looked back at Rody.

"I'm sorry to. I hope you do the right thing before it's too late." Elisa said and walked out closing the door behind her.

…

Broadway struggled against his chains as the door to his cell opened and Xanatos walked into the room followed by Fox.

"It's like I said dear. The infection he received when they broke into the lab is slowly driving him insane. If you can't help him with your magic then I will have to put him down before he's strong enough to break through those chains and kill us all." Xanatos said in a concerned tone. Fox stepped up to him and saw that several patches of skin around Broadway's body had begun to turn green.

"You said you were going to use me to help me kill my kind and my death would be quick." Broadway roared in a voice that was his but also strangely foreign to him. Fox looked at David in shock and he shook his head.

"He was delusional. I told him that he uncovered a virus meant to kill his kind and if we couldn't cure him of it then he would die from it very soon." David answered her unspoken question. "You can check the tapes later if you like but for now please just see if you can cure this."

"Alright, but if I fail he could become stronger earlier than expected." Fox informed them after she studied Broadway for another moment and saw that his fangs had gotten longer and his eyes were a deep shade of red. "Get everyone out of here. If I fail I can put him down but I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Xanatos nodded and began ordering everyone including the bodyguards out of the room as he slammed the door shut and locked it. "You need to leave to."

"Like hell, I'm not leaving you no matter what happens." David said. Fox grinned and turned back towards Brooklyn as her eyes began to glow green and she began to chant.

…

Brooklyn walked onto the terrace and was shocked to see Hudson standing at the end a hastily set up aisle. On each side of the aisle were a few chairs. He saw Lexington and Cold-Fire sitting in two of the chairs and Demona was sitting in the chair in the front of the right row. She was holding a black candle and Brooklyn immediately knew what was coming next.

"So, this is how it is." Brooklyn shouted. "I came back to apologize but now I realize that you never stopped being his mate did you?" Brooklyn snarled angrily.

"Lad, this is the most inappropriate time for this. Goliath is dead and we are trying to honor him. Sit down and help us go through this ceremony or leave." Hudson said angrily.

"That won't be necessary." The gargoyles turned towards the entrance to the castle and saw Angela standing there. "Goliath is alive and I left him in the conference room. He needs your…" Angela couldn't finish her sentence because Demona ran past her and raced for the conference room. Brooklyn scowled and while everyone was distracted he walked up to the battlements and jumped over the edge. He started to glide towards the Pack's base as he considered his options.

…

Macbeth and Drexia were in the middle of dinner and she looked around uncomfortably as she realized that she was one of only three non-humans in the restaurant.

"There is no need for you to feel uncomfortable, my love." Macbeth said as he topped off her wine glass. She smiled at him.

"I know I shouldn't feel strange about going out but it still feels weird to be out with so many humans around me." Drexia replied.

"There's something that I've wanted to ask you for a long time." Macbeth took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he began to feel nervous. He rose from his chair and kneeled down on one knee next to her. He pulled out a small box and took her hands in his. "Drexia, we have been together for centuries and I was hoping that you would do me the honor of accepting this ring and becoming my wife."

"Are you sure that you want to do that?" Drexia asked in surprise. Macbeth smiled at her and took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. She kissed him and when they parted from the kiss she was smiling wide. "Yes, yes, yes, Nothing would please me more than to marry you."

…

Sevarius walked over to gigantic metal door on the side of his lab and opened it up with a retinal scan. The door opened and a large vertical tube opened releasing freezing cold air that had been sealed inside. After the air dissipated he could see the elderly man that was frozen inside. He was wearing blue wizard's robes and had gold stars dotted all around the robes. The man had grey hair and a short beard.

"Soon I will live the way I was meant to once more. Then the world will see the power of Odin."


	6. Chapter 5: Demona and Goliath Reunite

Matt arrived back at his apartment and went to lie down when his phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID and sighed as he picked up the phone.

"What's going on Elisa?" Matt asked as he sat back up on his bed and took his shoes off. "Wait, hold on and just calm down. What the hell do you mean you quit your job?" Matt asked in concern. He paused for a moment as Elisa continued to speak. "Yeah, sure come on over and we'll talk." Matt said and then hung up the phone. "Damn Liz, what have you done now?"

…

Rody was sitting at his desk when Gabriel suddenly barged into his office.

"I knew you Crusaders were violent but I didn't realize you were also without manners." Rody said as he continued to study his file. After a moment he looked up at the seething Crusader. "Can I help you with something?" Rody asked calmly. Gabriel walked forward and slammed is palms down on the desk as he leaned forward.

"Detective Maza's personnel file. Where is it?" Gabriel asked in a menacing tone. Rody smirked at him.

"She quit so we followed standard procedure and shredded it." Rody grinned at the irritated expression on Gabriel's face.

"You know damn well that I wanted to see that file." Gabriel shouted.

"Yes, but even you should be aware that whenever an officer is terminated or they quit the files no longer belong to us and they are shredded to avoid misuse." Rody informed him.

"You listen to me and listen well. I want her home address now. I own this department and I won't hesitate to…" Gabriel began and Rody rose to his feet and matched Gabriel's gaze.

"I told you in the beginning that we would look the other way when you go after those monsters but I will not stand by and let you attack one of our own." Rody said irritably. "I confronted her about the situation on the docks. The situation your men caused by not following proper procedures."

"Very well, I suppose I will have to get the information another way." Gabriel sighed and walked to the door. Just before he opened it he grinned. "I wouldn't get to comfortable here Commissioner." He opened the door and walked out leaving Rody to shake his head in disgust.

"Parker, get in here!" Rody shouted and a young officer with blonde hair walked into the room. He shut the door and stood there nervously waiting for Rody to tell him why he called for him. "Parker, how long have you been with this department?"

"Three months tomorrow." Parker answered nervously. Rody nodded and he walked towards the young cop and stood in front of him.

"I need someone that I can trust to do something for me and since you have come to my unit you have proven that you are just reliable enough." Rody said as he turned towards his desk.

"I'm just reliable enough to do what?" Parker asked curiously. Rody turned and tossed a badge to him. Parker was surprised and barely reacted in time to catch it. He opened the black case that the badge came in and was stunned to read that it said N.Y.P.D. Detective.

"I…How can I be a detective? I…mean…" Parker stuttered and finally just stared at the badge in shock.

"I know that typically it takes five years and passing the exam to become detective. Even then you'd still need the recommendation of a superior officer, but in this case I need someone that can get around without attracting attention and can be trusted to report only to me while handling what assignments I give you discreetly." Rody walked back around his desk. "Have I found the right man for the job?" Parker looked at the badge and then thought of something.

"I would need to know what it is that we will be doing since it sounds as if it isn't completely above board." Parker pointed out.

"Fair enough, but what I say cannot leave this room." Rody said sternly. Parker nodded and Rody continued. "I've heard the way you've talked about the Crusaders and I agree that something needs to be done. I believe that they have several cops on their payroll already so with your history and your contempt for their behavior I need you to help me take them down."

"Sounds like fun. What would you want me to do first?" Parker asked as Rody handed him a file. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh good, your new partner has arrived." Rody said as he called for the newcomer to enter. Jason Canmore walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "Have a seat. Now, that you're here we can begin planning our strategy to deal with the Crusaders once and for all."

…

Brooklyn landed hard outside of the Pack's warehouse in front of the entrance. Hyena walked out to meet him and it was then that Brooklyn noticed the scowl on her face. She walked up to him quickly and shoved him backwards knocking him into the wall behind him. She went to punch him in the face but he caught her hand and put her arm behind her back to stop her from attacking.

"What's your problem?" Brooklyn asked angrily as his eyes began to glow white.

"You're my problem. What the hell are you even doing here anyway? What game are you playing?" Hyena asked in an annoyed tone as she dexterously broke free from Brooklyn's grasp.

"I'm not playing any game. Wolf asked me to join you remember?" Brooklyn pointed out.

"Yes, I did." Wolf's voice came from the doorway. "Hyena, is that anyway to treat our guest?" Wolf asked with a laugh. "So, you've decided to come at a most opportune moment." He said as he turned his attention back to Brooklyn.

"What makes this time so opportunistic?" Brooklyn asked curiously.

"There's a new gargoyle clan in town and you joined us just in time to help us take them down for a lot of money." Wolf informed him.

"What new clan?" Brooklyn asked as he felt a pit growing in his stomach as he realized he knew the answer.

"Have you seen the large tower in the center of the city with a castle on top of it?" Wolf asked. Hyena eyed Brooklyn suspiciously while they waited for his answer.

"Yes, that's how my clan came to be here." Brooklyn said honestly. He waited for them to attack but they remained quiet for a moment.

"It's very brave for you to admit that after what Wolf just told you. For the first time since we met I think I'm beginning to respect you." Hyena said with a wide grin.

"I concur but tell me Brooklyn, would it trouble you to help us take them down." Wolf asked curiously while he eyed him shrewdly and awaited an answer. Brooklyn sighed and matched the old man's gaze.

"If you had asked me that only last night I would have said to go to hell, but tonight, well tonight is another story entirely. Yes, Wolf I would be glad to help you bring each and every one of them down. Especially, that bitch Demona." Brooklyn snarled as his hands clenched into fists. Hyena nodded approvingly and Wolf grinned.

"No matter your motivations, I am glad you made the right choice my friend." Wolf said as he walked back inside the base waiting for Hyena and Brooklyn to follow.

"Since we're going to be teammates now I would like to get to know you better. Come to my room when you have time so we can talk." Hyena grinned at him and she leaped into the air and caught two brass rings as she swung forward and caught a rope and used it to swing to a room at the top of the warehouse. She did a back flip off of the rope and landed gracefully on the wood platform just outside the door to her room.

"I just might do that." Brooklyn said quietly as he followed Wolf down the hall.

…

Fox was straining to get her spells to cut through the virus that was affecting Broadway. She knew if she could get it to isolate itself from the rest of his cells. The glow around Fox intensified as she began to sweat profusely as she continued to work the spell. Broadway continued to growl and thrash around as he roared continuously. David was amazed that his wife could continue to work the magic considering how loud and distracting Broadway was becoming. He thrashed around violently and David became concerned when one of the manacles broke free from the wall.

"I don't mean to rush you but if you don't hurry he's going to kill us both." David said as he heard the other manacle straining to hold as Broadway thrashed about.

"Astura-el-katnooro" Fox shouted and Broadway roared continuously causing David to cover his ears for fear of going deaf. The light blinded them all and for what seemed like hours Broadway's roar echoed through the small room. The light finally began to dim and Broadway quieted down much to David's relief. When the light completely disappeared David blinked rapidly to try to get the spots out of his vision. When he managed to clear his vision enough to make out what was going on around him he saw his wife standing in front of Broadway. She was holding his head in her hands and both of their eyes were glowing green. Broadway's body shook twice and then he fell forward with the manacle on his other hand breaking he tumbled to the floor unconscious.

"Is it done?" David asked curiously. Fox smiled at him triumphantly.

"Yes dear, I believe that he is cured." Fox said proudly.

"We'll leave him in this room for one more night just to be sure." David informed her. She nodded and they both left the room.

…

Vivienne rose from the bed wrapping the sheets around her as Gil watched her admiringly from where he was still lying on his side of the bed.

"You don't need to cover up for me." Gil chuckled. She rolled her eyes but grinned wickedly at him as she allowed the sheets to fall to the floor. She exaggerated her movements as she walked over towards the closet to get her clothes. "There is one thing that is bothering me though."

"What's that my love?" Vivienne said looking up at him as her bra slipped out of her hands. He sat up and sighed before he continued.

"What are we going to do about Diane Maza?" Gil asked and Vivienne looked at him confused by what he meant. "You can't possess her body forever and I think we need to plan for what will come." Vivienne gave him a knowing smile and walked over to him she leaned down and kissed him passionately as she climbed on top of him.

"I don't know what will happen in the future, but I know with all my heart that I want to continue to enjoy the present for as long as I can." Vivienne laughed as Gil rolled her over until she was under him and he kissed her again as they began to make love again.

"You're going to be late." Vivienne pointed out between kisses. Gil just smiled at her.

"I called in sick last night while you were fixing dinner." Gil informed her and she smiled wide and kissed him again, and for them the rest of the world ceased to exist.

…

"It's alive…ALIVE!" Sevarius began to laugh maniacally as his clone opened its eyes and began to look around the room. Thailog tried to move but found his arms were restrained. He roared in rage and strained against the titanium binds. "Calm down my child. You cannot break through those binds and you'll only hurt…you're…" Sevarius watched in stunned silence as Thailog did break through his binds and leapt forward shattering the glass tube and sending shards all around the lab. He stretched out his muscles as he began to look around the room.

"Where am I?" Thailog growled and it sounded like a deep rumbling in his chest. Sevarius glared at him for creating a mess in his lab.

"You are in my laboratory, and you have made a mess of it. Thank you very much." Sevarius said irritably. "I need to call your creator and let him know you're awake. Thailog's eyes closed and he put his hands to his temples as images from Goliath's past began to flood into his mind.

"Where is my angel?" Thailog asked as he began to look around the lab frantically. "Where am I? Why have you brought me here?" He roared as he lifted Sevarius off of his feet.

"You are not Goliath. Thailog you were created with another gargoyles DNA to help us win a war. The memory flash backs are only temporary and I can help you get through them." Sevarius advised.

"Who says I want your help?" Thailog grinned wickedly and Sevarius felt as if his insides were on fire as Thailog drove his fist straight through his midsection. Thailog then pulled his bloody claws out of the doctor. "I am going to find her and together we will own this world." He laughed and walked towards the entrance to the lab. He looked back and grinned at the dying scientist. "It's a shame that you won't live long enough to see the results of your work." He walked out laughing and Sevarius slowly crawled over to the other side of the lab. He left a blood trail behind him and the pain was so intense that he feared he would pass out before he could reach the cloning pod he set aside for himself.

"If I live through this I will fix my body and then I'm coming for you, Thailog and David Xanatos." Sevarius swore. Thailog glided around the city shocked by all the lights and things that he was seeing.

"The world has grown so large. How will I find my angel in this mess?" Thailog thought on the matter for a moment. "I know and I will tear this place apart until I find her." He grinned and headed for the closest building.

…

Demona rushed into the main dining hall of the castle where Goliath had just slowly risen to his feet when she reached him and leapt into his arms causing him to fall back in his chair. With his injuries from before he was too weak to stay on his feet and hold her up. She kissed him passionately and he grimaced in pain and fought the pain. He tried to say something but he could feel her tongue massaging his as their wings wrapped around each other. Lexington smiled wide when the rest of the group saw them. He looked up at Hudson and was surprised to see the elder gargoyle wipe a tear from his eye.

"I'm so sorry. I should never have let myself think I could love another. Please forgive me." Demona said in a nearly pleading tone. Goliath held her close to him and thought of how to word what he wanted to say next.

"There is nothing to forgive my angel." Goliath told her and she moved back slightly so she could look into his eyes. "Much of what happened in a previous life or lives as been restored in my memory. The one thing that the return of those memories has taught me is that I don't want to waste any more time." They both slowly stood as Demona helped him and Goliath held her hands in his own larger hands and he looked into her eyes and suddenly he knew exactly what he wanted to say. "If you will have me then I would like to move forward without either of us having any grievance towards the other. Our clan was never whole without you and I couldn't bear to be apart from you again." He began to say more but Demona kissed him again leapt up completely wrapping her arms and legs around the gargoyle leader. He grimaced again and nearly roared in pain but miraculously was able to hold her up.

"Of course I will have you. It just pleases me more than I can say that after everything you will have me." Demona said and then kissed him again as Hudson ushered everyone out of the room. Cold-Fire stood there for a moment longer before she followed them out and shut the door.

"Good for you, Sister. I hope that you find happiness this time." Cold-Fire grinned and could feel a tear running down her left cheek as she realized the sun was rising and the gargoyles all turned to stone.

…

An hour before the sun rose. Brooklyn walked up to Hyena's room and knocked on the door. He was surprised when she answered it to see her wig and costume were put away. She had long flowing red hair and she was wearing jeans and a half-shirt. She welcomed him in and asked him to have a seat in her small room. She only had a vanity mirror, a closet, two chairs, a table, and a bed in the room.

"First, I wanted to say welcome to the team and I have to know why you're doing this. I swear I'm not trying to pick a fight this time but I would like to truly know for my own piece of mind." Hyena said. "Oh and when I'm out of costume my name is Jessica."

"Well, it's nice to see the real you." Brooklyn grinned at her. "If I'm being honest I left because someone broke my heart and I didn't know what else to do." Brooklyn admitted. Jessica nodded in understanding.

"We all have our stories about what brought us here. I had a fiancée once." Jessica laughed at the surprised look on Brooklyn's face. "I did have a life before becoming the seductively lethal Hyena you know."

"So, what happened to him?" Brooklyn asked curiously. Jessica's face went pale and she stared blankly at the wall for a moment before she responded.

"I gave him everything. He lost his job and I worked two to support us and you know how that son of a bitch thanked me?" Jessica asked and her eyes flashed in anger. Before Brooklyn could guess what the man had done Jessica continued on. "I caught that asshole in bed and he was fucking my sister." Jessica said and she could feel tears beginning to pour unhindered down her face. "I got our shotgun from the closet and emptied both barrels into his crotch and I reloaded it while she screamed and then grabbed her by the hair and jammed the barrel into her several times causing her to bleed before I pulled the trigger twice." She took a deep breath as she started to calm down. "Wolf found me soon after and told me that it wasn't my fault and he helped me find a place I could escape to where the police wouldn't find me." She looked up at Brooklyn and sighed. "You probably think I'm a monster now."

"I don't think that at all." Brooklyn said as he sat closer to her and began to wrap an arm around her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked reflexively. She pulled away but then let him pull her closer to him.

"I know that having someone close helps the memories to dwindle and not have the same effect on us." Brooklyn replied. "If it makes you feel uncomfortable I will go sit over there if you'd prefer." He added and pointed to a chair across the small room.

"No, it's alright. It just caught me by surprise." She looked up at him and grinned. "That's the second time you've surprised me." She said before she leaned over and kissed him. Brooklyn's eyes went wide in shock and Jessica started to laugh as she broke the kiss. "Now, I've surprised you." She said with a mischievous grin.

"I see the sun is about to come up. You can stay in here if you like until we find you a room of your own." Jessica offered. Brooklyn nodded.

"I think I would like…" He couldn't finish the sentence because the stone sleep overtook him.

"Whoever broke your heart was a fool." Jessica said as she began to change back into her uniform to go through her daily exercises." When she stripped out of her street clothes she wrapped her arms playfully around the stone gargoyle. "I bet you wish that you could see me now." She laughed and quickly put on her costume before leaving the room.

…

"It will be done soon, Milord." Jason was informing Gabriel of the plan to have the Pack hunt down the new gargoyle clan.

"Good, let me know what you find as soon as possible." Gabriel said to Jason and then he turned towards Marianne. "I hope you have good news from the police station, or do you need another lesson." Marianne gulped audibly and shook her head.

"I've been informed that Rody Daniels has been put on an indefinite suspension pending a hearing into the activities that his department has been involved with." Marianne advised him quickly. Gabrielle nodded.

"Good girl, go back to the station and make sure no one gets it into their head to pick up where he left off." He ordered. She nodded and started to walk out the door. "By the way," He said just as Marianne opened the door. "Are you on birth control?" Marianne turned quickly and her eyes grew wide but she nodded.

"Yes, I have been for a few years now." Marianne said in a shaky voice.

"You're not to be on it as of tonight and if you screw this up I will give you to every person in this tower to use." Gabriel said sternly and Marianne grew pale but nodded slowly as she left the room. Jason hurried after her leaving Gabriel to plan his next move.

"Marianne, over here" Jason said and pulled her arm towards a small conference room.

"What do you want Jason?" Marianne asked miserably. Fearing that she already knew the answer she began to unbutton her blouse. Jason looked at her in shock and grabbed her hands.

"No, I don't want that. I brought you in here because it's time we discussed what we're going to do to remove Gabriel from our lives permanently." Marianne looked at him in shock but slowly nodded.

…

"You're up early this morning, it's only three." Macbeth said as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He was still wearing his bathrobe and Drexia always marveled at how soft it felt on her skin.

"Well, I have a busy day ahead of me." She grinned at him. "Do you know how many centuries I've sat by and watched other people get married?" Drexia asked. "Now, it's finally our turn my love and I want to make sure everything is the way that I've always dreamed it would be." She added excitedly. She gave him another quick kiss and walked out the door before she started to fly. Macbeth chuckled and went to take a shower.

"We're going to have a great time. I just hope she doesn't go too overboard with the planning." Macbeth said quietly to himself as he started the water.

It took about an hour and Drexia was about to give up in frustration but she finally saw a wedding dress shop that advertised on a sign that they cater to human's and gargoyles. She smiled wide and landed in front of the shop and walked inside. She was pleasantly surprised to see a red gargoyle female with long black hair that was braided and came down to the middle of her back. Crossing the middle of her back was a pair of katana swords. She was also wearing a long silver dress with gold trim on the sleeves and at the edges.

"Welcome to Katana's wedding boutique. I will be right with you but please feel free to look around." Katana said in a warm and pleasant tone. Drexia smiled and looked around.

"These are very beautiful." Drexia said as she looked over the different dresses. Katana smiled.

"Thank you, I've worked hard on them and it's always nice to hear them being admired." Katana said as she walked over. "So, will you be having a theme wedding or traditional?" She asked curiously. Drexia looked at her uncomprehendingly for a moment.

"I…I don't…" Drexia began to blush as she started to feel embarrassed. Katana smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry sweetie, you've come to the right place. I'll help you plan the perfect day." Katana said eagerly. Katana quickly picked out three dresses specifically made for gargoyles. She guided Drexia then to a set of dressing rooms and told her to try on one at a time and come out so she could see her in them. Drexia took a deep breath and walked inside. She nervously changed into the first dress and stared at her reflection in the mirror before heading back out. Katana looked at it for a moment and shook her head.

"I don't know if this is the right dress for me." Drexia said. The top came down in a really low V shape and the sides of the dress were slit so a lot of her long legs were revealed when she walked.

"You're probably right." Katana grinned and guided her back inside. Drexia tried on the second dress and studied her reflection in the mirror. She came out and Katana nodded in approval it was a slightly more conservative dress that came to just below Drexia's knees. "That dress really looks great on you, but try on the third one so we can compare them." Katana advised. Drexia nodded enthusiastically and quickly headed back into the changing room. When she came out Katana's eyes widened.

"Is it bad? I thought it looked good in the mirror." Drexia said worriedly. "Should I try on the second dress again?" Katana shook her head.

"No dear, you look amazing in that dress. It's perfect for you." Katana replied. The dress came down to cover her feet but hover just barely above the floor. Katana thought that with Drexia's wings she looked like a real life fairy princess. "This is the perfect dress from you. Let me find you a good pair of shoes to go with it." After a few minutes they had the perfect shoes for her.

"This is amazing." Drexia said as she looked over her reflection. Katana looked at the time and realized she would need to sleep soon.

"Here's my card. I need to close up the shop now but please come back tomorrow evening as soon as you wake and I will be happy to continue to help you with the planning." Katana said and Drexia nodded. They set the dress and the shoes aside in Katana's inventory and Drexia hurried home to tell Macbeth what she had found.

…

"So, the gargoyle leader will not be bound to the human detective after all." Oberon said as the Fates reported what was happening.

"True" Puck said. "However, this Drexia creature is marrying Macbeth and I think we should focus more attention on them along with Angela and the human cop."

"We could split the work load and while we keep an eye on the gargoyle and human you could keep an eye on the soon to be joined ones." The Fates advised.

"I think that's a great idea." Titania interrupted. "That still doesn't guarantee that either one of them can bring peace back to the two species."

"We can only try our best at this point." Oberon sighed. "Very well, Fates I give you and Puck permission to observe and lightly guide these two sets into making the right choices." The Fates and Puck all nodded. "Remember, I said lightly. No heavy handed tactics this time. Is that understood?" Oberon asked as he eyed them each in turn sternly.

"We understand" They each said and then all four disappeared from the room.

"I hope for all of our sake's that you all do understand this time." Oberon said in a quiet tone as he rose to his feet and then left the room.

…

Matt got up and answered the door and Elisa walked into the apartment. He took her jacket from her and hung it up for her.

"What happened today, Liz?" Matt asked with concern filling his voice. Elisa walked over to his liquor cabinet and poured herself a large glass of scotch. "If you need some ice I have some in the freezer." He added jokingly. Elisa just shook her head no and she drank the glass in one swallow. She poured another and sat on Matt's couch as she drank it.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Matt." Elisa said and for the first time since he had met her he saw her trembling. He sat next to her and tried to think of what to say.

"Tell me what happened, Liz. I'll help with whatever you need." Matt promised. Elisa grinned up at him.

"I really need a friend right now." Elisa replied honestly. She cuddled up to Matt on the couch and looked up at him hopefully. Matt nodded as he flashed a re-assuring grin.

"I'll always be here for you." Matt said and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him and began to tell him everything that happened in Rody's office. Angela landed on the terrace outside of Matt's apartment and looked into the window. She stopped just before she opened it and noticed that Elisa's hand was on his knee.

"What is happening here?" She growled. She saw Matt say something and Elisa nodded before she hugged him. They lost their balance from the sudden hug causing them to fall back on the couch. Angela's eyes turned a fiery red color as her fists clenched so hard that her claws cut her palms and she started bleed, but she didn't notice. All that Angela saw at that moment was her beloved in the arms of another woman, and as far as the young gargoyle was concerned that was all she needed to know.

"What was that?" Matt asked. Elisa and Matt quickly got to their feet when they heard glass shatter and they were shocked to see Angela standing there with her claws bared and wings spread wide. Her eyes burned bright red and she glared at Elisa.

"Is this a bad time?" Angela asked in a hateful tone.


	7. Chapter 6: Strained Relations

Rody Daniels was packing his box of stuff from his office into his car. He shook his head irritably. He cursed and slammed the trunk down.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you say that before." Parker said as he brought another box out and put it in the backseat. He closed the door and reached out his hand to his former captain. Rody shook it with a grip that Parker always thought was intended to intimidate him.

"I don't usually, but I'm making an exception for today." Rody said irritably. "Just remember what I told you and stay out trouble." Rody shook Parker's hand and got in the car. Parker watched him drive down the street. His phone ran and he answered it while still watching Rody's car. "Yes sir, he fell for it just like you said he would." Parker listened for a moment. "I will make sure it's done this time…No sir, there will be no more mistakes this time." Parker hung up the phone and walked back into the precinct. _I guess now I should get to know my new partner._

…

The next night Hyena was heading back to the warehouse. Hyena ran across the rooftops as she tried to get back as fast as she possibly could. She did a back flip over one tall roof and landed gracefully on the roof top five feet in front of the one she had just leapt from. When she landed she was surprised to see several men in gold uniforms carrying automatic rifles surrounding a group of three gargoyles that were on their knees in front of a clothing store. She climbed down the wall and used her claws to hang on as she listened to what was being said by the Crusader soldiers.

"Which one of you stole the watch?" The man Hyena assumed to be the leader of the Crusaders asked. The three young gargoyles each shook their head in turn to show that they didn't know. Hyena saw that their wings hadn't fully developed yet so she knew they were very young hatchlings. She quickly made her way down the side of the building and dropped to the ground silently and watched what was occurring. Then she noticed a smirk on the store owner's face as she watched him pocket what looked like a gold watch.

"It looks like they won't tell us." One of the other Crusaders said mockingly.

"Lying to a Crusader is punishable by death. Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. Who stole the fucking watch?" The Leader shouted. One of the gargoyles a blue male spoke up then.

"Sir, we…we didn't see any…" A gunshot rang through the air and the young male fell back on the ground as blood began to pour down his face from the wound to his forehead. The other two young hatchlings started to scream and held up their hands to shield themselves.

"Kill and then search them." The Leader said, but before anyone could move the Leader suddenly saw his hand come loose from his body before he even felt the pain inflicted by Hyena's claws. He fell to the ground clutching his hand and he stared up at her with his eyes full of hate.

"You know I used to think you Crusaders were pretty cool, but now I just think you're a bunch of dicks strutting around trying to show off how big you think you are." Hyena twisted around as one Crusader attempted to sneak up behind her and drove her claws through his throat. Blood covered the ground and his body fell forward as her claws came out of his neck. "As I was saying, you actually would kill children because they may have stolen something. That's barbaric!" Another Crusader lifted his rifle and she used her claws to cut off the barrel before she did a cartwheel using the man's head for leverage and twisted around snapping his neck before she landed on the ground. "I'm sick of this." She snarled. Hyena quickly leapt into the air again as the Crusader leader used his one good hand to pull out a pistol and he opened fire. Neither shot came close to hitting her and her foot struck him on the side of the head knocking him to the ground. She reached down and quickly swiped down his body and the store owner along with the two remaining hatchlings watched in shock as the man's body was cut into strips of flesh, meat, and bone.

"I will call…the police." The store owner shouted. Hyena grinned at him.

"You two get out of here." Hyena said referring to the two hatchlings that were grateful to get away. "I saw you pocket the watch you accused them of stealing." Hyena said in a menacing tone.

"I…You didn't see nothing." The store owner replied angrily.

"Should we check? After all it would be more of a kindness then you were going to show those gargoyle children. The store owner screamed as she stabbed him with her claws. "Oops, I'm sorry I wasn't aiming for those, but then I guess you never had balls to begin with." Hyena laughed as she cut open the pocket and deftly caught the watch as it fell towards the ground. She turned to walk away.

"You're just going to leave me like this? You fucking bitch." Hyena's eyes narrowed as she turned back towards him. It was then she noticed that the two gargoyles were just around the corner watching.

"Yes, I am going to leave you here, because men who pick on children and have no balls are so popular where you're going. That will be worse than anything I could ever do. Don't you think?" Hyena asked as she walked around the corner to talk to the two hatchlings and left the man there stunned and staring at the blood soaked ground as he fell to the ground clutching his own wound and feeling nothing but intense pain until the police showed up. Hyena had taped what she saw and left the video player for the cops to find on the store's window sill before she left.

…

"How could you do this to me?" Angela began to growl as she turned her gaze to Matt. "I trusted you. I thought you loved me." Matt walked slowly towards her.

"Angela, I promise that whatever you think is happening here is not." Matt said calmly as he slowly walked towards her.

"Don't lie to me!" Angela roared and backhanded him so hard that even though he instinctively brought his fore arm up to block it he felt intense pain as the bone snapped and he was thrown into the wall behind him. He hit his head on a shelf as he fell and all of Angela's anger disappeared and was immediately replaced with a hollow feeling as fear began to creep into her. She saw blood coming from his head and she quickly rushed over and lifted him up carefully.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Elisa asked in shock as she rushed forward to help.

"I…I didn't mean to hit him that hard. When I do that it usually just hurts for a moment and then is fine." Angela said as Elisa quickly ripped off the lower half of her shirt and used it to bandage her friend's head.

"We're not like you. We can't take a hit like that." Elisa said irritably. "Why in the hell did you hit him in the first place?" She asked curiously.

"I know what you were doing here. I'm not a fool." Angela said bitterly as Elisa opened the door and they rushed to the elevator.

"I don't know what you think was going on, but I only came here to talk to my friend because I've had something change in my life and I didn't want to go through it alone." Elisa sighed and finished tightening the bandage on Matt's head. "I have no other friends." Elisa said in a quiet tone and Angela nearly missed what she said.

"Then why was he mounting you when I burst into the room?" Angela asked and her eyes began to flare from the memory. Elisa wanted to laugh at the concept of being mounted, but looking at Angela's face she began to cough instead before she replied.

"He hugged me because I was… well I was vulnerable at that time and he wanted to help. I lost my balance and fell back and he fell with me, but I promise you that I have no interest in being with him." Elisa informed her. When the elevator door opened they rushed outside and Elisa opened her car door. Angela quickly put him inside. "You can't come with us you know. It's a human only hospital."

"Make sure that he's okay." Angela said feebly and Elisa was shocked to hear the quiver in Angela's voice. She looked up and she saw that Angela's eyes were beginning to water.

"I will make sure he gets better and I'll try and explain what happened." Elisa promised. Angela just nodded and stood there staring blankly even as Elisa began to drive away. Elisa really felt sorry for the young gargoyle when she noticed in her rearview that Angela had fallen to her knees.

…

Drexia flew back to the wedding boutique and she was whistling a song that she had heard Macbeth singing from the shower many times. She landed in front of the store and walked inside where she was greeted instantly by Katana.

"Hello my dear, are you ready to get an early start tonight?" Katana asked when she heard a bell ring when Drexia walked in. Drexia nodded enthusiastically. Katana grinned and walked towards the back of the shop when suddenly the window exploded and Katana ran back into the main room when she heard the unmistakable sound of many gun shots from a pistol.

"Get out of our city you freaks." Katana heard a man shout from a car that sped off. Her eyes flared red when she saw Drexia lying on the floor bleeding out. "Take care of her." She snapped to her assistant and leapt out the window. She saw the car turn left sharply and she quickly climbed the building. When she was high enough she let go and began to glide. She found them quickly as they weaved all over the road to dodge other cars. _Good, they have an open roof car._ Katana thought to herself as she began to dive to catch up.

"Dude, you said they wouldn't be able to catch us." One of the thugs in the backseat said as he noticed Katana gliding towards them. He reloaded his gun with a fresh clip and slid the slider forward but when he turned to fire it was too late. Before anyone in the car could react Katana landed on top of the hood and grabbed the wheel.

"Sorry boys, there's a detour up ahead." Katana smirked at them and yanked the wheel left so hard that it broke both of the driver's wrists and she yanked the wheel off as she glided higher. She watched with satisfaction as the car slammed into a department store and the young men who weren't wearing their seatbelts flew from the car and slammed into the brick wall of the store. She hovered over the wreck for a moment to make sure they were dead. She heard sirens coming from down the road and quickly glided back to her store.

"What the hell?" Katana asked in shock when she got back and saw Drexia trying to replace the window to the store with her assistant. "What's going on here? You were supposed to take her to get help for the gunshots." Katana berated her human assistant. The young girl began to explain what happened as they sat the glass down.

"Mistress, I'm sorry but I went to help her up and the most incredible thing happened." The young girl said. Katana waited impatiently for her to continue. "The bullets came out of her by themselves and the wounds began to heal. I've never seen anything like that before." Katana looked at Drexia in shock. Drexia nodded slowly.

"I should explain." Drexia took a deep breath. Katana saw how nervous her new friend was.

"No explanations necessary. Once we finish cleaning up this mess we'll finish getting you all set up." Katana smiled at her and Drexia sighed in relief. "I was wondering though. Who is the lucky gargoyle that you're marrying?" Drexia looked at Katana for a moment in surprise before she replied.

"I'm actually marrying a human." Drexia replied. "You may have heard of him…His name is Macbeth." Drexia waited for a moment but Katana didn't give any indication that she recognized the name.

"Wow…how did you get a human to…Uh, are you his pet or slave?" Katana asked in shock. Drexia gave her a confused look.

"I'm neither, he loves me and I love him in return. Why would you ask such a thing?" Drexia asked. "Not all humans are evil you know."

"Maybe once I would have believed that." Katana said after a moment. "Our elder used to tell us stories of the days she travelled with the legendary duo Demona and Brooklyn and how they worked side by side with human warriors to defeat a cruel human warlord. I used to dream of meeting those living legends and fighting beside them one day, but you know what I realized?" Katana asked suddenly and Drexia shook her head. "They were only stories and there are no heroes, just villains."

"They may be real. We don't know how much of the old legends might just be true." Drexia advised her.

"Ah, well… If the stories were true I know I'd love to mate with a legend like Brooklyn. From what the elder says though that could never have happened even then because he had eyes only for Demona." Katana waved off the thought and re-focused on what she was doing. "So, let's continue getting you ready."

"Is she your slave?" Drexia asked suddenly referring to the human woman that assisted Katana. Katana started laughing and the human woman's eyes opened wide in shock. She ran her hand through her long curly black hair before pointing a finger at Drexia.

"Excuse me, but I may be cheap, easy, work for a little girl in a rundown diner and failed twice to start a business but I am no one's slave. I get paid either in money or favors." The woman said irritably.

"Her name is Max and no she's not a slave. If she was I'd have to trade her in." Katana laughed as Max's eyes began to narrow. "She and that roommate of hers…What's her name Caroline, needs money for some culinary business and they make a pitiful amount at the diner they work at so I'm letting her work here."

"Thanks for making it sound like I'm a charity." Max chuckled.

"That proves what I said a moment ago. Even though humans can be crude they are not all evil." Drexia pointed out. Katana thought about it for a moment.

"I suppose you're right, but I would be cautious just the same." Katana advised. After they cleared the mess Katana went into the back and came out carrying a large binder.

"Is that all the wedding planning information?" Drexia asked excitedly. Katana grinned at her.

"You think this is all? That's cute, these are just floral arrangements. I have many, many more binders. This will be fun." Katana said excitedly as she went into the back again to get the remaining binders.

"Wow, this is a huge binder for just flowers." Drexia said in awe as she began to look through the binder.

"Yeah, the last time I saw that many flowers open up I was at Oleg and Sophie's party. Of course, I was so baked that I didn't realize what kind of party it was until a disgusting little man started stripping in front of me. He had hair like a bear and I will tell you now, I don't care how stoned you are that sight will sober you right up." Max said with a laugh. Drexia looked up at her and gave her a look that said she didn't understand what Max was talking about. Katana walked back into the room and gave her assistant a disapproving look.

"How many times have I told you to leave the sex talk at home?" Katana asked irritably as she set the other binders on the counter.

"I don't talk about sex that much." Max chuckled. "I also talk about weed." Katana glared at her a moment.

"Really, then why in the hell do I know what a bukkake is? Katana asked and Drexia looked at her curious to know what the new word meant.

"First, you're Japanese and it's criminal that you didn't know what it meant before I said it and second, I think you love the fact that I've shown you the fun side of life." Max pointed out.

"Just call the contractor and get that window fixed and finish setting up the new displays." Katana said with a laugh. "Alright, Drexia let's get you set up."

…

Thailog smashed into a window of the nearby tower and immediately sirens began to blare and a door at the end of the hall opened as several men in golden armor ran through it and stopped when they saw the large gargoyle clone.

"Stop right there gargoyle or we will open fire." The leader of the group shouted. Thailog grinned and grabbed a trash can and with one hand hurled it towards the group. It slammed the man closest to the elevator at the end of the hall into and through the wall behind him. The men opened fire and Thailog leapt into a room at the side and tore the door off of its hinges. He used it as a shield and slammed into the nearest soldier and used his claws to rip the man's throat out. He turned and threw the door into the woman soldier's throat killing her instantly as it crushed her neck and severed her spine. The leader was all that remained and Thailog leapt forward and lifted him in the air by his throat.

"Where is my angel? What have you done with her?" Thailog asked as the man struggled to breathe.

"What…are…you…?" The soldier couldn't get the question out and Thailog growled impatiently as his eyes began to glow a bright white. "You will not keep her from me. I will tear down this entire building until I find her!" Thailog shouted and he twisted the soldier's neck and heard the crack as his spine broke. The man died wondering who this creature was even talking about.

"I will find her." Thailog growled and began to search the rest of the rooms.

…

Broadway slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room that he was in.

 _What the hell happened to me?_ Broadway thought as he put his hand to his forehead. He looked around the room and was surprised to find that he was alone in a small dark room. There were broken manacles around him and after searching for a few minutes. _Where the hell am I?_ The door to his cell suddenly opened and he shielded his eyes from the light.

"How is my most difficult patient doing this evening?" Fox asked as she walked into the room. Before Broadway could respond Fox said a few words and he was surrounded by a green light. "Good, it looks as though the virus is completely out of your system."

"What virus? Why have you brought me here? What have you done with Lexington?" Broadway began to roar as he asked the last question.

"Slow down big guy. I'll explain everything but I need you to calm down." Fox advised him. "This test is hard enough to run without you making it more difficult."

"What test? You said whatever was in me is gone." Broadway asked confused.

"Yes, the virus is gone. The problem is that it could have decayed several of your organs and I'm checking them to make sure you are healthy enough to leave here." Fox informed him. Broadway nodded but didn't argue further.

"How long will this test take?" Broadway asked curiously.

"You'll be staying here tonight. We can't risk rushing and missing something vital." Fox pointed out. Broadway nodded and sat down on a chair that was the only furniture in the room except for a small table that David had brought in earlier.

"Do what you have to do." Broadway said. The thought of dying terrified the large gargoyle and he immediately became more cooperative.

"Good, I'm going to run thorough tests on you and when I'm done we'll hopefully find nothing wrong but if there is something then I will fix it. I promise you that." Fox replied and her eyes began to glow green again as she had him stand while she ran her hand in front of him from his head to his feet. Then she turned him around and did it again. She stopped at his middle back and then turned him back again and put her hand over his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Broadway asked in concern.

"There's an anomaly here. It's spreading and I almost missed it at first but when I felt it grow there is no mistaking what this is now." Fox said calmly trying to maintain a look of composure. "Lie on the table. I'm going to have to take care of this. Oh, and if you have any place your mind escapes to I would go there now." Fox said as a green slender blade appeared in her hand.

"What do you….AAHH!" Broadway began to roar and would have thrashed on the table but Fox cast a quick spell causing the gargoyle to be restrained to the table as she worked.

"I can't knock you out for this because sleep will cause this to spread faster. I promise I will hurry." Fox said as she began to work and Broadway roared and continued to until Fox finally stopped cutting.

"I have some news." Fox said after a moment.

…

Sevarius reached the cloning center and lifted his hand to push in the key code on the door. It was a struggle just to stay conscious with the blood loss however he somehow managed to get into the room. He quickly checked the readings on the next clone body and cursed.

"I'll die five minutes after I wake up if I take this body." Sevarius nearly gave up but then he checked the status of his real body. _Eighty-five percent is better than what I can get from this other clone body he thought._ Thinking quickly he grabbed a helmet attached to a computer system and attached a long grey cord from the system to the tube that the Odin body had been placed in. "Here goes nothing." He said as he crossed his fingers and input the command to transfer his consciousness. After a few minutes the light bulbs around the lab began to explode and sparks flew everywhere. The tube opened and Odin stepped out. He took a deep breath and immediately began to cough. He used a cloth to wipe blood from his lips. "I'll need to make a new body to fix the remaining fifteen percent but for now I should be able to get my revenge on them." He grabbed his staff that he had placed in another tube next to his body and walked slowly out of the lab. _Still, it feels amazing to be back in my body once more._ Odin chuckled.

…

"Are you certain about this?" Gil asked Vivienne as she setup a small altar in their room. Vivienne smiled at him as she pulled a small medallion from her pocket and put it on.

"Trust me, Love. This is the best way for us to get what we want." Vivienne replied. She lit three candles on the altar and began to put an assortment of strange ingredients into a bowl. She said a few words that Gil couldn't recognize and used a small dagger to cut open the palm of her hand. Her voice grew louder as she chanted and the blood flowed into the bowl mixing with the other ingredients. She then turned and held the dagger out to Gil.

"What do I do with this?" He asked curiously.

"You must join your blood with mine my love. Only then will the spell be complete." Vivienne replied and held his hand as she placed the hilt of the dagger into his hand. He nodded and opened the palm of his hand as she had and allowed his blood to flow into the bowl.

"So, you can follow instructions." A familiar voice said. Gil and Vivienne looked up quickly and Gil was surprised to see Demona in the mirror.

"What is she doing there?" Gil asked as he took a step back while he bandaged his hand. Vivienne looked up at the mirror.

"My apologies, Lord. He doesn't recognize you in that form." Vivienne then turned to Gil. "That is Lucifer who before he was betrayed and trapped inhabited that creature that you see in the mirror now."

"My apologies as well, Lord. I was startled by your sudden appearance." Gil said respectfully.

"Never mind that, did you find out the location of my son and Demona?" Lucifer asked impatiently. Vivienne glanced nervously at Gil before she replied.

"Your son is in charge of a new group that has made it their mission to eliminate all gargoyles and humans that sympathize with them. They call themselves the Crusaders." Lucifer nodded and Vivienne quickly continued. "I believe that Demona has rejoined the gargoyle clan that has taken up residence in the castle on top of Xanatos's tower. Lucifer growled menacingly and Vivienne took a step back.

"Very well, find a way to bring her here. I must get her here so I can use her as my new vessel. Make sure you bring her daughter with you. We will need leverage. Do this and I will create a new body for your soul to inhabit." The mirror went back to normal and Vivienne stood there staring at it in surprise.

"How do we bring them both here?" Vivienne asked in a helpless tone that Gil remembered from before.

"We will find a way. I promise you that. We have come too far and waited too long to let something so small stand in our way now that we are this close to achieving our desire." Gil replied. He hugged her close to him and she put her head on his shoulder, allowing her to comfort her until she began to relax.

"Where should we start?" Vivienne asked curiously.

…

Jason walked out to his car and Marianne met him in the parking lot.

"I'm in… Let's kill that son of a bitch." Marianne said in a venomous tone.

"What changed your mind? In the office I thought you said it would be going too far." Jason reminded her. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"That was before he pulled me into his office and told me that I got the police chief fired too late and I needed another lesson. That's before he said he would give me to all his men to use and then if he was still angry to his damn dogs!" Marianne shouted the last as she shook with rage.

"We won't let that happen. Alright, get in and we'll start our planning tonight." Marianne nodded in got in the passenger seat. When she shut the door Jason shook his head and chuckled.

"Dogs seriously, you're one sick puppy Gabriel." Jason shook his head and took a deep breath before he got in and started the car up. They drove off and he began to wonder just how they would be able to win. "You do realize we will need Chief Daniel's help and possibly even the gargoyles if we can find them." Jason pointed out. Marianne just nodded. "At least this will be fun."

…

"Goliath, I have been trying to think of a way I can explain why I did what I did that night when I plotted with the Captain, but everything I think of sounds like just an excuse and you deserve better than that." Demona said. She was now sitting next to the gargoyle leader in his chambers and she was holding his hand as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I already know the reasons. I saw what the fear and anger did to you and what it would have done again if Brooklyn had not gone back in time to change the past." Goliath sighed deeply before he continued. "I only hope that he is not forever changed by that experience."

"Where do we go from here?" Demona asked curiously as she looked up into his eyes. Goliath wrapped his arm tighter around her.

"That's up to you, Lass." Hudson said from the doorway. He walked in and stood in front of them with the look he always had when he was about to give a lecture. "You can return to the clan, but after what you did it would have to be under a probationary period."

"What do you mean?" Goliath asked surprised by what the elder gargoyle was talking about.

"You heard what she admitted to Goliath. If we had discovered that right after we found the shattered bodies of our clansmen what would you have done then?" Hudson asked. "I'm not trying to be cruel, Lass." He added when he saw that her eyes were beginning to tear up. "Everything you and Brooklyn did to save our kind is why I would be happy to have you back with us but we cannot ignore the betrayal either." Goliath was about to argue but Demona quickly interrupted him.

"I understand. I will need time to think on this." Demona said in such a soft tone that Hudson barely heard her.

"Goliath, I am sure that you would agree that a year of probation would suffice." Hudson said.

"Those under probation cannot be Second and need are restricted to the castle doing menial tasks. I need her now to do more than that." Goliath argued.

"It also means that you cannot be seen giving me extra attention." Demona said as she felt a pit in her stomach. "Very well, if that is what the Leader orders then I will do so." Demona said after a moment. Goliath rose to his feet and stood there for several moments without saying a word.

"Lad, I know this decision must be difficult. As leader of this clan though you must be willing to make hard choices and I believe that this will signal to the clan that there will be consequences for their actions but that you will also be fair." Hudson pointed out. Goliath nodded slowly.

"Very well, Demona I have no choice at this time but to place you on probation until after the winter solstice." Goliath said and Demona nodded. "No, my mentor that is not a full year away but it's enough to make sure that my authority remains intact." Hudson nodded.

"I hope that after everything that has happened she has indeed learned her lesson." Hudson smiled at her. "I am truly hoping for the best Lass. I want nothing more than to see you both happy once more." Hudson left the room and Demona stood up and walked to the door.

"We still have many hours until sunrise." Goliath pointed out. "We can talk more if you would like."

"You cannot be seen or known to be giving me any special treatment or extra attention, Leader. I will search the castle and see what tasks need to be performed." Demona said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I will take my leave now." Demona left the room not waiting for a response and Goliath sat back down feeling numb. _I hope I am doing the right thing._

…

Brooklyn was getting in a work out by beating up the practice dummies the Pack used to train. He was focused on what he was doing so intently that he didn't hear Hyena sneak up behind him.

"Wow that was impressive." Hyena said and Brooklyn turned to see her watching him along with two very young gargoyles. "I thought you'd approve of me bringing them here. They were nearly killed by the Crusaders and I…well, I'm not sure why I did it but I saved them. Brooklyn walked up to her and she gave him a wary look until he grabbed her and kissed her. The shock of it caused Hyena to freeze for the first time she could remember. She began to relax and even began to kiss him back before she finally pushed him away. "That wasn't bad." The two hatchlings looked at each other confused about what was going on.

"Thank you for saving them." Brooklyn smiled and then he turned his attention to the two hatchlings. "So, where are you two from?" He asked curiously.

"Our clan was destroyed." The male said after a moment. Brooklyn nodded in understanding.

"You're welcome to stay with me then." Brooklyn said and Hyena tugged on his arm.

"My room isn't that big." Hyena reminded him.

"Don't worry, I will find them space or build something for them. Besides, I'm sure that they will be useful to us and we can help them." Brooklyn pointed out.

"Alright, find them a space and I'm going to go change. If you hurry I might even let you finish what you started with that kiss." She said quiet enough to not be heard by the hatchlings. She winked at Brooklyn and then leapt into the air and made her way back to her room.

…

"Look what we have here, Trakus. It's a human whore disguised as one of us." Two large male gargoyles walked up to where Angela was kneeling.

"Leave me alone." Angela said menacingly.

"We've been watching you and we think it's time we taught you a lesson." Trakus said as he walked closer to her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." All three of the gargoyles turned to see Puck sitting a low rooftop smiling at them. The two male gargoyles started to laugh and Puck smirked at them.

"Go away little person or we will squash you." Trakus ordered.

"Alright, but you should know who it is you're threatening. You see she is the daughter of the legendary Demona and Goliath. You do remember the stories about them don't you?" Puck asked with a wide grin. The two large gargoyles hesitated for a moment.

"What do you think, Graynor?" Trakus asked the other male gargoyle.

"He may have a point." Graynor replied as he took a step back from Angela. "Now, that I look closer she does look a little like that Goliath we met."

"I'm not falling for this." Trakus said irritably and he stepped towards her and her eyes began to flare a bright red.

"Stay away from me or I will kill you." Angela warned. Trakus stopped and stared at her for a moment. It was eerily silent as the big gargoyle decided what he would do until finally he sighed and backed away.

"Fine, but be warned. If you go near that human again then we will kill him." Trakus said and Angela growled deep in her chest.

"Oh boy, you've gone and done it now." Puck chuckled and Trakus's last sight was Angela leaping towards him before she used her claws to rip into him with such fury that when she was finally done and standing above him breathing heavily his body was in pieces all around her. Graynor's eyes grew wide as she turned towards him growling with her fangs bared and her claws dripping blood. He turned and ran down the alley and climbed a building to get high enough to glide away.

"Wow, I didn't realize how violent you could get." Puck said admiringly as he looked over the damage that Angela caused. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital with Matt?"

"Gargoyles aren't allowed there." Angela said as her eyes changed back to their normal color.

"So, don't go in but I know he's in a room with a view so you could wait on the balcony outside." Puck suggested. "I know you won't be happy again until you know that he will be alright." Angela nodded and Puck snapped his fingers. Angela was surprised to see that they were then standing in a hospital room. They saw Elisa sitting in a chair next to Matt's bed and Angela slowly walked forward and Matt slowly opened his eyes. When he saw her his eyes widened.

"Get…get away from me!" Matt shouted. Elisa tried to calm him down and Angela took a small step forward.

"Matt, I am so sorry for what happened." Angela began.

"Stop, I don't want to hear it. I didn't realize how much you didn't trust me or how violent you are." Matt said and Angela began to tear up. "I'm ending it Angela. I don't want to see you anymore." Matt said in a cold tone and Angela began to feel tears running down her face. Her vision was blurred but she made her way back out onto the patio and fell to the ground. Elisa stared at Matt in shock before finally shaking her head and hurried outside to check on the young gargoyle.

"She didn't deserve that you know." Puck said. Matt glared at the Fey then.

"What does it matter to you?" Matt asked irritably. Puck grinned at him.

"No, don't talk. Just listen, I have much to discuss with you." Puck said in a menacing tone.

…

"Parker, do come in." Gabriel called from within his office. The young detective walked inside and Gabriel walked up to greet him. "How's your little assignment coming along?"

"It's going well, Lord. Chief Daniels has been removed and now we…" Parker began.

"Why is he still alive?" Gabriel asked irritably. Parker gulped audibly before he replied.

"There was no reason to kill him and doing so would draw suspicion to me. Rody thinks that I am working for him and with that I can counter every move he attempts to make." Parker said. Gabriel thought about what Parker said for a moment.

"Very well, but keep me updated at all times and if he steps out of line just once then kill him." Gabriel ordered.

"I will do as you command." Parker grinned and backed out of the room.


	8. Chapter 7: Summoning the Devil

Odin attempted to teleport to the Xanatos building but couldn't conjure enough power to cast the spell.

"I'm still too weak." Odin said in a bitter tone as he walked down the street leaning heavily on his staff. He was disgusted by all the collapsed buildings and the trash that littered the streets. "When I setup my lab I remember the streets were a lot cleaner than this." He noticed a group of thugs approaching him and he grinned. "The people were to."

"Well, look what we got here boys." A man in a long black trench coat said as he lifted a bat in his hands. "This old geezer thinks it's time for tricks and treats."

"Who the hell're you supposed to be Gandalf or something?" Another thug much shorter than the leader said as they walked up to Odin.

"My name is…Sev…Odin, and you will address me with respect." Odin said angrily. He began to cough then and brought used a cloth from his pocket to dab the blood from his lips.

"I saw that movie and you don't look nothing like that Thor's dad." The second thug pointed out. The man in the trench coat pulled out a gun and aimed it towards Odin then.

"Alright Grandpa, hand over your wallet and all your other valuables before this has to become unpleasant." The man said with a grin.

Odin could feel energy coursing through his body as his eyes flashed blue and he grinned at the men causing them to pause for a moment.

"Sure, here you are." Odin reached his hand out and his hand sparked and then nothing happened. He looked at his hand in surprise before he felt an intense pain in his side. He put his hand to his side to put pressure on the bullet wound as he fell to the ground and his eyes flashed blue as he saw the leader pulling the hammer back on his gun.

"So, where would you like it then, in the head or in the chest?" The man grinned wickedly, but Odin looked up at him defiantly and just before the leader pulled the trigger. The thugs along with Odin were blinded by white smoke and then the leader felt something metallic strike him in the face before everything went dark. The other thug fell to the ground after receiving a blow to the back of his head. Odin slowly started to get to his feet as he felt a strong pair of hands lift him up and set him on his feet. When the smoke finally cleared he saw an odd assortment of characters. The man holding the fire extinguisher was wearing a chef's hat and an apron and was wearing Jeans and a dirty t-shirt underneath.

"You know Sophie, when you called me up and said you needed help this wasn't the type of help I was thinking of." The man said as he made sure that Odin could stand on his own two feet.

"Oleg, you know that I only get that kind of help from Jacob now." Sophie reminded her former lover in an accent that Odin had never heard before. It was almost like listening to the sound made by nails dragging across a chalkboard.

"Eww. I just touched this ratty looking robe." A blonde woman who in Odin's mind wore way too much jewelry and perfume said as she was helping him to walk into a rundown eatery.

"I'm not fond of being touched by a wench myself." Odin said irritably as he broke free from the blonde woman's grip. "I can walk on my own."

"Wench… I like the sound of that… So, Sophie do you want to be my wench tonight?" Oleg asked Sophie. She sighed before she glared at him.

"You don't have what it takes too satisfy me…lord." Sophie chuckled at the surprised look on his face.

"What the hell did you mean by calling me that?" The blonde woman asked irritably.

"Caroline, that means that you are a whore dear." Sophie said in a lecturing tone.

"I know what it means." Caroline said irritably. "I was asking why he called me that." Odin sat in a booth and put his head into his hands.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?" Odin asked irritably.

…

"I understand why you got so upset." Elisa said as she kneeled next to Angela who was still sobbing bitterly. "You have to understand though that Matt is only a friend to me and will never be anything more." Angela nodded.

"In my heart, I know what you say is true, but I couldn't see that when I saw you and him… well saw you know…" Angela wiped her eyes and with Elisa's help rose to her feet. "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" She asked and Elisa was touched by the hopeful tone in her voice.

 _She is like a child_. Elisa thought. "I will do what I can to talk to him. It may take a little while but Matt's a good guy. I'm sure that he'll come around soon."

"Thank you, I know that after I what I accused you of doing you have no reason to help me." Angela admitted. Elisa laughed and Angela glared at her thinking that Elisa was laughing at her for a moment. Elisa stopped laughing and looked at her for a moment.

"I'm going to be honest with you. You're a very nice girl Angela, but from what I've seen you're not a woman yet. Matt may have just found out how immature you are tonight and even though I know I can get him to forgive you, I cannot promise that he will want to continue a deeper relationship."

"I'm older than Matt is…" Angela pointed out sounding confused about Elisa's comment.

"In years, you may be older than him, but in life experience and maturity you still have a long way to go to catch up to him." Elisa pointed out. Angela nodded as she felt her eyes beginning to tear up again.

"But you will talk to him for me?" Angela asked sounding hopeful again.

"I will try." Elisa promised. At that very moment Puck was having a similar conversation with Matt.

"You knew how young she was at heart when you decided to go further with the relationship didn't you?" Puck asked in a menacing tone. Before Matt could respond Puck continued. "You saw how immature she was and you actually fell in love with her."

"Yes, I did and look what she did to me." Matt said angrily as he held up his arm that was now bound in a cast.

"As I said, she is immature and when someone as prone to violence as she is also having immaturity to also deal with these kinds of things can happen." Puck pointed out.

"That's my point. Do I love her? Yes, I do but I cannot continue a relationship that will cause me to fear for my life whenever she gets upset." Matt replied.

"Tell me something. Does the name Demona mean anything to you?" Puck asked curiously.

"I've heard the name. The other gargoyles use her old images has a way to inspire each other, but I've always thought that she was a myth like the old Greek heroes." Matt said after he thought about the question for a moment.

"She is very real. She is also Angela's mother although Angela remains in denial about this." Puck replied. "Angela does have some anger issues and I know just the gargoyles that can help her through it." Matt looked up at him curiously as Puck paused for a moment. "Her parents Goliath and Demona could help their daughter to control her anger and based on both of their histories with humans they could help her control her strength when she is with you." Puck grabbed Matt's arm and the cast began to glow a bright green before it shattered and fell to the ground and Matt yelled out in pain and then looked at his arm in amazement as he realized that he could move it normally. He was also surprised to feel the pain from the back of his head had disappeared. "Will you give her another opportunity and help me get her reunited with her parents?"

"Matt, are you okay?" Elisa asked as she and Angela both ran into the room as they heard him yell in pain. Elisa drew her gun and aimed it at Puck.

"Put that away Liz. Yes, I'm fine. He just healed me." Matt smiled as he stretched his newly healed arm and stood up to get his clothes. "We should probably leave before the doctor comes in and asks questions."

"Matt, I'm so very sorry for what I did… Can you ever forgive me?" Angela asked hesitantly. Matt glanced at Puck who smiled knowingly back at him and nodded slightly.

"We will have to work on that temper of yours but yes, I can this time. I think I know two other gargoyles that can help and Puck will take us to them if you're willing to let me help you." Matt said as he walked forward and hugged her. Angela was so thankful to be forgiven that she immediately nodded in agreement as she wrapped her wings and arms around him.

"Thank you, Matt." Puck said and then the room began to glow green as the group disappeared from the room.

…

"Hyena, why have we taken in more of these gargoy...?" Wolf asked as he opened her door and was shocked by the scene that greeted his eyes. On Jessica's bed was Brooklyn lying on his back with Jessica lying beside him with an arm and a leg draped over the gargoyle. The sheet was pulled up high and he realized that she was naked underneath and the thought shocked the old warrior as he hurriedly shut the door. "I think I will speak with her later." He said to himself as he went to advise Jackal of the plan for the following night.

"Did you say something?" Hyena whispered when the door to her room closed. Brooklyn's eyes slowly opened and he looked down into her eyes.

"Not a word. I was just admiring how truly beautiful you are and how lucky I am." Brooklyn said and she smiled before she moved up slightly and kissed him passionately. "You know that he'll be back as soon as the shock wears off."

"I think we have time for another round unless you're too tired." Jessica winked at him and started to laugh as he pushed her on her back and began kissing her again as his hands roamed over her body.

…

Broadway studied Fox's expression as he impatiently waited for her to continue. He cleared his throat and when she still didn't speak he decided he would have to start the conversation.

"What news do you have for me?" He asked and she shook her head and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Broadway. I did all I could but even though the virus has completely left your system it did a lot of damage to your heart and lungs." Fox said in a tone filled with pity. Broadway stared at her in shock. "Will I be alright? Did you fix it?" Broadway asked hopefully. Fox shook her head slowly.

"I did all I could but I'm afraid that the damage was too widespread." Fox paused and Broadway nodded when he realized what she was trying to tell him.

"How long do I have left?" Broadway asked in a near monotone.

"It's really hard to say. I don't fully understand your anatomy and the stone sleep could buy you more time but if you were human I would say weeks, maybe even a month." Fox informed him. "I'm so sorry."

"I understand. I need to figure out what to say to my clan." Broadway said miserably as he allowed Fox to walk him out of the cell.

"I understand. Do you want me to give you a ride back?" Fox asked after a moment. Broadway shook his head.

"No, a walk will give me time to think." He looked up at Fox before he added. "Thank you for giving me what time you could." She nodded not knowing what else to say and Broadway left the complex and started walking back towards Xanatos's tower.

"What am I going to say?" He asked bitterly as he kicked a rock. "This is all Brooklyn's fault." Broadway roared as the memory of that night came back to him. He kicked another rock next to him so hard that it embedded in a brick wall that was fifty feet from him. "I won't be the only gargoyle to die. He will pay for this."

…

"I don't know if I can go through with this plan." Gil said when he and Vivienne arrived at the building across the street from Xanatos's tower. "How do we even know if she'll see us down here?"

"If she can't we will find something else." Vivienne replied confidently. She took Gil's hand in her own and gave it a confident squeeze before she guided him towards the fire escape by the building and they began to climb up to the roof.

"I just don't know if I can hit you like that." Gil admitted.

"I need you to for me. After this is over I will prove to you that I forgive you and then I'll thank you properly." She winked at him as they stepped onto the roof and waited to see if Demona would leave the castle.

…

Demona was cleaning one of the many rooms of the castle when Goliath walked in and closed the door.

"Demona, I came to talk and try to explain…" Goliath began but his eyes grew wide as Demona turned toward him and quickly took off her halter top and loin cloth. She stood there scowling at him with her hands on her hips and waited.

"Well my Leader. Did you come to claim me as your property?" Demona asked impatiently as Goliath continued to stare at her.

"Why are you being this way?" Goliath asked and Demona looked over at the bed.

"You mean why am I standing?" Demona laid on the bed and put her arms over her head and spread her legs wide. "There, is that better? Does this please you?" Goliath walked out and slammed the door behind him and Demona began to sob bitterly as she curled into a ball on the bed. Despite the angry persona she put on she did want him to take her then. "What am I going to do? I know this isn't his fault." She said out loud as she slowly sat up and put her clothing back on. "I should go and apologize to him." Demona walked out of the room and onto a terrace and suddenly heard a man and a woman yelling at each other. Demona looked over the edge to see what was going on. She saw the man suddenly punch the woman in the face and she fell to the ground. Demona hopped up on the edge then and glided down. Gil ducked as Demona dove overhead and nearly dove into him. She landed with a roll and twisted around before staring at Gil in surprise.

"I think we got her attention." Gil pointed out and Vivienne nodded.

"How can you be here?" Demona asked curiously. She forgot about the woman on the ground for a moment as she stared at Gil in shock.

"Now," Gil said and Vivienne rolled to her side and fired a dart gun. The dart stuck into Demona's chest and her eyes flared red as she yanked it out. She began to rush forward but found that her feet wouldn't move and she began to fall to the ground. Her eyes closed before she hit the ground and Vivienne smiled triumphantly up at Gil.

"Now, you get to carry her down the stairs." Vivienne pointed out and she began to laugh at his annoyed look. Gil picked up the unconscious Demona and Vivienne helped him steady her as they quickly made their way down the stairs and put Demona in the back of Diane Maza's car.

"This had better work." Gil said as he began to feel guilty about what they were doing.

"It will my love." Vivienne said excitedly and kissed him as he started the car and they began to drive off. Demona slowly opened her eyes and for a moment couldn't remember what happened. Then she remembered and she growled deep in her chest as her eyes flared a bright red.

…

As Gil and Vivienne drove away Thailog was tearing apart the Crusaders tower. He had killed two more security details and their bodies littered the ground around him. Frustrated he walked to the window to see what building he would search through next when the sight of a car driving down the road. He noticed what appeared to be a leg and tail sticking out of the back-passenger side window.

"They're using my kind too power their machines!" Thailog roared and leapt through the window sending glass shards to the street below as he dove after the car. He tried to catch up to it but it was moving fast so he settled for keeping it in sight. When it finally stopped he began to gain speed to catch up and then stopped and hovered as he stared in shock. _My angel_. Thailog thought and he growled as his eyes began to flare white when he saw Gil get the semi-conscious Demona out of the backseat of the car.

"You know that there was a gargoyle following us, don't you?" Gil asked as concern began to fill his voice. Vivienne nodded.

"I thought there would be a possibility of that happening. If it comes in here we will deal with it." Vivienne replied. "Remember Love, we are the greatest gargoyle hunters in history. I'm sure we can handle one more." Gil nodded and they walked into Gil's home and Vivienne got the components to cast the spell as Gil sat Demona down on his couch.

"Vivienne, she's awake." Gil said alarmed at the way Demona was now glaring at him.

"Good, I need her conscious for the spell to work but don't worry she'll be helpless for another hour or so." Vivienne informed him. She walked over towards them when the front door to the house shattered causing wood chips and splinters to fly everywhere. "Get the door for me. Would you, hon?" Vivienne grinned as Gil nodded and raced to the front of the house while drawing his sword and a pistol from his belt.

…

Drexia was looking through a giant book of cakes and after a few hours had finally narrowed them down to three that she thought Macbeth would like. Max went to the back to make them and while she was baking Katana walked in the back to help.

"How many times have I told you not to smoke that stuff while you're at work?" Katana asked irritably. Max grinned at her and held her hand up to stall any further comments.

"Hey, I told you before I can't bake not baked." Max reminded her. "I'm sure you want these done right and this…" Max pulled a joint from her bra. "…is the way that happens." Katana shook her head.

"Very well, just hurry. It's only a few hours before sunrise." Katana pointed out.

"Turning to stone as you sleep must be wonderful. No getting up to go to the bathroom or hearing strange noises. Also, you don't have to worry about some creeper groping you in your sleep." Max chuckled and Katana looked at her confused. "Went to Mardi Gras and passed out. I'm still not sure who has my bra." Katana was about to say something but Max continued. "I really liked that bra to. Kept my girls where they belonged and had sequins on the cups."

"Just finish the cake samples." Katana shook her head and walked out to talk to Drexia. "Have you decided on a floral arrangement my dear?" She asked.

"There's just so many. Whenever I think I've settled on one another looks better." Drexia replied sounding hopelessly lost.

"Well, what does your…uh, your human like?" Katana asked reluctantly.

"I think my future husband likes the color blue." Drexia answered. Katana shook her head.

"I would have thought just like every other Crusader he would like gold." Katana said with a low growl. Drexia gave her a confused look.

"He's no longer with that group." Drexia said defensively. Katana rolled her eyes and leaned over the counter.

"He helped to create them." Katana pointed out. "If it weren't for Renard and your fiancée then we wouldn't have to fear for our lives constantly today."

"When it started out it was only meant to help police arrest and deal with the gargoyles that hurt others. Once it became what it is now he left and I love him very much. If you cannot accept that I understand." Drexia sighed. "I suppose I should find another wedding place to help me." Drexia walked towards the door but Katana quickly called her name.

"I'm sorry, It's just that… well, I lost someone very close to me because of them. If this Macbeth did leave when they became the murderous psychopaths that they are then I know that he is not to blame. I will still help you if you want me to." Katana said and Drexia walked back towards her and then surprised the gargoyle warrior by suddenly hugging her tightly. After a moment Katana stepped back and looked over the folders. "I still don't understand the attraction you have to the human but if you want we can finish planning the ceremony."

"I would like that, but I think I should bring Macbeth with me tomorrow so he can help me decide." Drexia said after looking over the binders again for a moment.

"Somebody is a little too into Shakespeare." Max started to laugh as she sat out a few of the cake samples that she made. "Romeo, Romeo, it's time to screw and die my Romeo." Max laughed. "Something like that anyway." Katana rolled her eyes and Drexia gave her a confused look.

"I think you have my love confused with someone else." Drexia said after a moment.

"Romeo, Macbeth, Brad, or Han I don't really care." Max chuckled as she finished setting out the samples. Drexia shook her head and pulled out the cell phone Macbeth gave her.

"Hello Love, I'm at the wedding shop again and I need your help choosing between some things." Drexia said and waited as she listened intently. "Thank you Love, I'll be waiting right here with my new friends."

"We're friends already? Wow, you move fast don't you?" Max chuckled. Katana looked at her in surprise. Katana ushered her into the back of the boutique and Drexia looked over the samples while she waited for Macbeth to arrive.

…

Parker pulled up in front of a small house and pulled out his gun as he checked the clip. He put the clip back into the gun and pulled the slide back before letting it slam forward again. He got out of the car and walked to the door. He knocked loudly three times and waited. The door opened and Rody looked at him for a moment before he opened the door wider and invited Parker in.

"What are you doing here Parker? Do you have any good news for me?" Rody asked as he turned and walked to the small kitchen towards the back of his house.

"I have news… I don't think you'll consider it good tho…" Parker began to pull out his gun but fell to the floor as he started convulsing.

"It appears you were right my friend." Rody sighed and Jason Canmore stepped out of the hallway holding the Taser gun that he had used to stop Parker.

"What do we do with him now?" Jason asked as he helped Rody lift the unconscious detective. Rody guided him over to a chair and they quickly tied Parker to it.

"Once he wakes up we'll interrogate him and finally find out what the endgame is for these damned Crusaders." Rody replied.

"What if he doesn't know?" Jason asked curiously as they finished tying the knots that secured Parker to the chair.

"Well cross that bridge when we get to it. Go get the supplies out of the car." Rody ordered. Jason nodded and left the room. Rody knelt down next to the unconscious Parker. "You better know something otherwise I guarantee you won't leave here alive." Rody said and went to the backroom before coming back with a large black bag. Jason walked in and had a bag to match.

"He may not survive all these tortures." Jason pointed out. Rody nodded in agreement.

"That's true. I guess we'll see what's more important to him, the Crusaders or his life." Rody said as they began to set everything up.

…

"Goliath, can we talk?" Lexington asked as he entered the castle library. Goliath had discovered the library the night before and was trying to organize it.

"What do you want?" Goliath asked impatiently. Lexington cleared his throat and then continued.

"Well…uh…well Goliath, you see…it's about Demona." Goliath glared at the young gargoyle and waited for him to get to his point. "I think that Hudson is wrong and that you were too harsh with her." Goliath stared at him in surprise then.

"How so?" Goliath asked curiously.

"We found all these books and heard the stories of Demona and Brooklyn saving our kind from extinction along with the human warriors." Lex replied. "I think that the mistakes she made is very small in comparison." He added.

"So, what would you have done instead?" Goliath asked. "The winter equinox is fast approaching and something had to be done."

"Did it really? I respect Hudson but in this I think he is wrong." Goliath looked up in surprise. "He is still living in the past. Yes, if this were still a thousand years ago then not disciplining her would cause you to lose respect among the other gargoyle clans, but here in this century there are no other clans to keep from taking our castle." Lex pointed out.

"Something had to be done Lad." Hudson said from the doorway. He was walking past when he heard what Lexington said. "It is also not your place to question the Leader's decision.

"I didn't realize it was the Mentor's place to hand out disciplines or even to suggest them." Lex pointed out. "I thought since you overstepped that I would do the same."

"That's enough. I will go and try to speak with Demona and…" Before Goliath could finish his sentence Puck, Elisa, Matt, and Angela appeared in the library.

"Goliath, we need to talk." Puck said. "Is Demona here with you?"

…

David Xanatos walked through the rubble that had once been doctor Sevarius's laboratory.

"What did you do, Doctor?" David asked irritably then his eyes went wide when he noticed that Odin's pod was empty. "Again, I have to ask what the hell is he doing." David said irritably. He pulled a laptop out of his bag and logged into it. "It's a good thing I put a tracker on that corpse." David put in a few commands and grinned as a map loaded on it. He waited for a few moments and a blue arrow appeared on the map and quickly left his location as it drew a blue line. David was surprised to see that the arrow stopped at what looked like a small diner in a bad part of the city. "What the hell is he doing there?" David asked as he packed away the laptop and began to dial a number on his phone.

"Are we ready to head back, Mr. Xanatos?" A female voice asked on the other end.

"Not at this time Jessi. We have another stop to make first." Xanatos said as he walked out and waited for Jessi to pull the car around. "I still have things planned for him."

…

Vivienne heard the fighting between Gil and Thailog and quickly prepared the spell. She cut Demona's palm open and used the blood to draw a design on the wall. When it was complete it began to glow a bright blue and then began to pulsate on the wall. She saw an image of Lucifer appear and she began to speak the words that would summon her master. She looked up in surprise as Gil was thrown into the room and slammed into the wall across from her. An azure hand holding a golden dagger reached out from the wall and more of her arm began to appear as Vivienne struggled to maintain the spell.

"Keep working and free me from this pit." Lucifer's voice reverberated inside of Vivienne's mind. Vivienne's eyes began to glow a bright purple as she began to shout the words. "Now, stab this into her heart and the spell will be complete." Vivienne took the blade in her hands and stared at it for a moment.

"I don't know if I can do this." Vivienne said suddenly. "I thought you wanted to possess this body. You never said that you would kill her."

"I will not kill anyone I will possess the body once you sacrifice her to me." Lucifer corrected her.

"I'm not going to do that." Vivienne said quietly.

"Of course you're not going to kill her. I've come for my angel, and I'm going to kill you." Thailog growled menacingly as he stepped into the room.

…

"Thank you all for your hospitality but I must really be going." Odin said as he rose from the booth.

"Yes, it is time for you to come back with me Doc." Xanatos said from the doorway.

"I am Odin once more and you will address me with respect." Odin said as he slowly turned towards David. "I'm glad to see you here David. Now, I don't have to hunt you down." He grinned as lightning began to flash through his eyes.


End file.
